Angelus's Return
by vipper902
Summary: Reposted! And better for it if I do say. Angelus is back and Drusilla (amoung other people) have visions of he and Willow falling in love. Say it with me, aww. WAus duh. It's finished it's finished I finally got done.
1. Visions

Discalimer: I do not own Buffy the vampirer slayer. Joss Whedon does and I don't think he'd be to keen on sharing.  
  
You may have read this story before I took it down a few days ago. My computer had screwed up and stuff so it was totally like wacky. Well, I re-wrote it still trying to keep the same general idea.  
  
Pairing: Willow/Angelus  
  
Rating: At the moment it's PG. But soon shall be, do I dare. PG-13!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moon hung low in the sky as an angry man walked toward one of the towns not-so-empty abadon warehouses. The man was muttering curse words under his non-exsistent breath. He stormed into the warehouse and walked into the middle of the large room.  
  
"Stupid slayer. I can't do anything without her screwing it up. How am I supposed to kill all of her little friends when she's always around."  
  
Angelus heard a faint, familiar laughter behind him. He turned around swiftly to see a blonde man in a wheel chair coming out of the shadows.  
  
"Aw. Did the Slayer mess up all of your plans again Angelus? Come here and tell Spike all about the big bad girlie who beat you again." the blonde laughed.  
  
"I am in no mood William." the dark haird vampire groweled.  
  
Spike sighed. Almost 120 years and Angelus still called him William. He'd lost the desire to earn his grandsire's approvala few decaddes ago. Knowing he would never get it anyway. He was just about to ask Angelus what had happened when Drusilla whirled into the room in her white dress. She carried her doll, Mrs. Edith in her right hand as she walked up to Angelus.  
  
"Daddy lost his chance again. The little tree got away." the vampires laughed.  
  
"Yes she did Dru." Angelus replied.  
  
"Mrs. Edith says..." Drusialla began. She noticed Spike sitting in the corner of the room and went to sit in his lap. She settled herself on him and ran a hand through his soft hair. Angelus walked over to where the two sat and kelt down beside them.  
  
"What does Mrs. Edith say?" he asked sternly.  
  
"That would be telling." she laughed.  
  
"Yea Peaches. That'd be telling." Spike mocked. Angelus let out another angry growl.  
  
"Daddy shouldn't go after the little tree."  
  
"What did you see? Was it the slayer?" he asked.  
  
"The little red witch. She can not be broken." Drusilla mumbeled as she began to nuzzel Spikes neck. Angelus laughed softly.  
  
That slip of a girl? Was she even talking about the same 'little tree?' What could she do to bring him down. Angelus began to pace back and fourth. He'd never known Drusilla's vision's to be wrong before. But what could that girl do to him. He thought about it for awhile before finally deciding to ignore Dru's warning and went to visit a certain little witch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow stared unhappily at her computer screenand let out a groan. How am I supposed to check all of these e-mails she asked herself. She was still a little on edge ever since her run in with the now demonized Angel. She had been so sure that he was going to die. But Xander had saved her. THe memory of that night flooded into her mind and began to play again.  
  
"Willow come here."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's amazing."  
  
Willow had walked right down the hall, her only worry about what had happened to the lights. Before she knew what was happening, Mrs. Calender was screaming and Angelus had her in his now deadly grip. But Buffy had come in next. She tried to help her. Tried to save her.  
  
"She's so cute and helpless. It's really a turn-on." he'd whispered. But Xandder had come in time to knock the vampireout of the way. And then she was safe.  
  
Willow spun around in her computer chair and noticed the French doors going out to her balcony had flown open. She got up and shut them tightly. She sighed as she looked over at the empty fish tank on the desk near her doors. Rotten vampire she thought. Willow turned around slowly. She let out a firghtened gaspas she saw a man in a dark leather coat sitting in her chair.  
  
"Hello Willow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No no no. This can not be happening. It just can't. Angelus was sitting in her computer chair looking very much at home. His legs were draweled out in front of him and his hands rested laziy on his lap. Willow glanced down at the door handel that she was holding tightly. A plan began to form in her mind. Maybe she could get out of this house alive. Angelus jumped out of the chair and in the blink of an eye hewas standing in front of her with a giant smirk across his face.  
  
"You should learn to lock your doors. You never know what kinds of bad things could try and come in when your not looking." he said in a conversational tone. He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand held them above her head.  
  
Okay. Thanks for the tip. You can go now. Angelus tightened his grip around her wrists forcing out a yelp of pain. He laughed softly as she began to struggle against him. He looked down at Willow in disappointment. This was the girl that could not be broken? He had to laugh at Drusilla's words. Willow realized she was getting nowhere by fighting. That didn't work she thought. Okay, time for plan B.  
  
"Help!" she screamed. Angelus only laughed again and used his free hand to close her mouth.  
  
"Shh Willow. No screaming." he told her. She glared at him angrily and began to struggle again. He sighed at the frightened girl in his grasp.  
  
"Don't fight me little girl. I garuntee that you won't win." he said. "Besides, I'm not goint to hurt you."  
  
Your not? He's not? Yay yay yay yay yay!  
  
"I'm going to move my hand now. If I do, will you promise to behave?" She nodded eagerly. He smiled and released the grip on her chin.  
  
"Your not going to hurt me?" she asked innocently. He smiled down at her. Using his newly freed hand, he began to slowly stroke her chin.  
  
Ah. Hey what's he doing? Why's he doing that?  
  
"No. Not unless you ask me very nicely." he chuchkeled. Willow lowered her gaze to her shoes. And his shoes. Wow he has really big shoes. And they shine. I wonder if he polishes them? His minions must do it.  
  
"Willow. Watcha' ya thinking about?" She looked back up at him quickly. I've been rambling in my thoughts. Not good.  
  
"I. Ah. Nothing." she muttered.   
  
Angelus took this time to study her pale features. She was almost as light as a vampire. He noted the small barely visible freckles on her neck and face. Her blood red hair, a bit darker than he'd noticed before now fell just past her shoulders. She was wearing another one of those delightful fuzzy sweaters. He found himself grinning as he glanced over at her open closet. She was all also wearing a dark pair of denim jeans. He slowly breathed in her scent. Vanilla he thought. It was Vanila and some kind of spice. Mixed with pure innocence and fear. It was intoxicating. He could get lost in the smell of her fear alone. But there was something else. Something that he could feel. Power? Angelus looked down and realized that she had stopped fighting and was shaking againist him.  
  
"Your not afraid of me are you little one?" he laughed.  
  
"Yes." she confessed softly. He smiled.  
  
"Mmm. Disappointing." he sighed.  
  
"Huh?" He looked at her again to see the confusin in her face. She was just to cute. Maybe this wouldn't be a complete waste of time after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Angelus?"  
  
The shaky voice of the redhead who was still trembling in his grasp brought him out of his daze.  
  
"Y-your not going to kill me?" she asked in relief.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then..ah..why are you here?"  
  
"Drusilla." he sighed. "You know sometimes I truly regret driving her crazy before I turned her." He moved to the bottom of her bed and fell back lazily.  
  
"Oh. Um, yea sure. Drusilla?" Willow had heard of the dark-haired vampires a few times before. She knew that Angelus had killed her entire family and driven her insane before he had turned her. It was hard not to be interested in the story or the motive behind it.  
  
"Yes. She had a vidison." he said rolling his eyes at the thought. Willow moved cautiously beside the bored looking vampire that lay on her bed.  
  
"That's why you turned her right? Because she had visions of the furture." Angelus sat up slowly and tossed the girl a questioning glance. He nodded.  
  
"What else do you know about me Willow?" he asked with a vague tone of amusment in his voice. She quickly looked at the floor and began to fidget.  
  
"Oh well um not much. I mean I know that you killed a lot of people and there was this whole thing about the Scourge of Europe. And you were a vicious murder. 'Ruthless and without remorse' is what the Wacther's diaries said. I think." He noticed her fidgeting and grabbed her shaky hands in his won.  
  
"The watcher let you read them?" he asked.  
  
"Not let. Technically." Angelus chuckeled softly when he heard the guilt in her voice.  
  
"Willow. I thought you were a good little girl. What other bad things have you done?"  
  
"I got a library book and it's a week over-due." she said with a bit of proudness in her voice.  
  
"A rebel with a cause I see."  
  
"Uh-hu. And I'm not planning on bringing it back anytime soon." She smiled slightly as he began to laugh.  
  
Hey! Evil souless vampire. You should not be joking around with him. Her face grew red as she realized that she had just been having a conversation with a vampire. Christian Slater eat your heart out.  
  
"W-what kind of vision?" Willow asked. "I mean, was it about Buffy?"  
  
"If Drusilla had a vision about Buffy why would I come to see you?"   
  
"I don't know. What kind of vision." she repeated.  
  
"Doesn't matter. I don't think she was right anyway." he said disappointingly. Angelus realized that he was still holding her hands. He let them go slowly and flashed a grin before jumping up and heading to the balcony.  
  
"Goodbye Willow. I'll see you tomorrow. Try to be home." he told her before jumping off of her balcony.  
  
He'll be back? Goody.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yep. I know it's a bit different than the first time. I personally like it better. And I really hope you do too. Please review! It is your kind words that keep me going on! Well, more like boredom and only having 15 good channels on TV but either way is good. 


	2. Rules, rules, rules

Same rules still aply. Own nothing. Know nothing.  
  
I would do all the pairing and stuff again but I mean what would really be the point.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow hit the alarm clock and slowly sat up in her bed.  
  
"Stupid annoying buzzy sound." she muttered sleepily. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head before getting completely out of the bed. She walked to the bathroom slowly. Flicking on the lightswitch, Willow turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on her face. As she walked back to her room she noticed that the balcony doors were still opened slightly. She immediatly jumped and looked towards her computer chiar.  
  
No. It's daytime and Angelus can't get me now. Not during the day. I'm safe. She closed the door and walked to her closet. Willow grabbed a pink sweater and some faded jeans and threw them on. She then began to look for a brush.  
  
Maybe it was a dream she thought. Yes. I like that idea. It was just all some freaky-deaky wierdo dream that never really happened. A self-satisfied smile crept onto her face as she began to brush her hair. As soon as she was ready for school, she grabbed her bag and made her way towards Sunnydale High. Then a thought hit her. Hey! If that was some freaky-deaky wierdo dream what does this say about my physce? After a long and somewhat disturbing conversation with herself, she decided it was better to have a sacrred physce than to be dead. Much better. She finally reached the school and saw Xander and Buffy sitting on the steps.  
  
"Hey guys!" Willow said perkily as she ran up to them.  
  
"Hey Willow." Xander said grimly.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked as she sat on the step beneath her friends. Xander shot a glance over at Buffy.  
  
"Angel. He came to my room last night." Buffy mumbeled.  
  
"Oh. Are you s-sure? Maybe it was all just some freaky deaky dream?" Willow asked hopefully. Buffy and Xander tossed each other some unsure looks.  
  
"No. I mean it was high in the freak deakiness but it was no dream."   
  
Willow frowned and let out a sigh. Dream? Puh. No such luck for me.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh no. Sorry." Willow had promies to look for stuff about a vampire uninvite spell or something. And she had been until...  
  
"Okay. So like who died?" Cordelia asked as she came up to them.  
  
"Angle came to Buffy's room last night." Xander told her.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Buffy. Willow did you find that uninvite thingie because I invited him in my car and..."  
  
"Did find it. But I'm going to keep looking. We'll find something Buffy I promise." Willow assured her friend. The four teenagers walked into the school. They all agreed on an emergency Scooby meeting to discuss Angel after school.  
  
Willow went through the rest of the day in somewhat of a daze. Her mind always wondering back to what Angelus had said before he left. He was going to be back. Willow walked into the library. She saw Oz sitting at the end of the table and smiled as he looked up at her. She sat by him and watched as the others came into the room. Cordelia and Xander sat next to them. Giles paced back and fourth cleaning his glasses during every other sentence as usual and Buffy sat at the other end of the table swinging her legs.  
  
"Found anything Giles?" Buffy asked impatiently. She didn't like the fact that Angel could come into her room or her friends room and kill them at random. She wanted and needed at least some place where she could be protected.  
  
"No. But I have found a book that seems quite promising. Once we find the spell, Willow will preform it." Giles told them.  
  
"Me? Are you sure Giles?" Willow squeaked. Ever since they had found out about Mrs. Calender knowing about the curse, she was kind of out of the inner scooby circle. So it was Willow's job to handel the computer and witchy stuff. Niether of which she minded really.  
  
"Yes. It is a smiple spell and doesn't require much...I didn't mean it that way." Giles said. Willow knew what he meant of course. It didn't require any actualy talent. Sure she'd screwed up some spells before and she may not be that good. But she did have some talent. She knew that.  
  
"It's okay." she whispered.  
  
Angelus watched them through the library window. He say Buffy jump down from the table and declare she was going out on patrol. He quickly returned his attention back to Willow. Drusilla had warned him when he'd come back to the warehouse to stay away from her. What could be so dangerous about the sweet little girl he was watching? He would have to find out.   
  
Buffy, and the others got up to leave, leaving Willow and Oz sitting awkwardly at the table. Oz got up and Willow followed him to the library door.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Yea Oz?" she asked. She and Oz hadn't been doing a lot of stuff ever since Buffy's birthday. And she didn't know if he was still interested.  
  
"Dingos are playing at the Bronze tonight. And occasionly they have to give us breaks. So I was thinking that maybe you could come and we could hang out during said breaks." Willow smiled at him.  
  
Angelus found himself clutching his hands together in a fist. He had told her to be home. And what was she doing with him anyway. He was puny. And by the smell of him, a wolf. Ha. Willow had a thing for the warewolf. A triumphant sneer crossed his face as he watched them. Master vampires had power over wolves. Oz posed no threat to him. Not that he watned Willow. Of course not. He had no interest in her whatsoever. This is Willow he told himself. Buffy. Buffy is your concern. But in the last 24 hours not much of his time had been used thinking about how he could torture the slayer. It was on Willow.  
  
"I'd love to!" Willow exclaimed. She looked out the window and saw a heavy outline that looked strangely familiar.  
  
She'd seen him. He was sure of it because he smelled a wave of fear wash over her. Willow shook her head and polietly declined the date and a walk home from the warewolf. Good girl he thought.  
  
Willow walked outside and said goodbye to Oz. Sh looked around frantically and began to run down the street. She was determined to avoid Angelus at all costs. But if she did run into him she was not going to get Oz killed in the process. She felt herself run into a cold, hard body. Producing a large 'thump' sound as she did. Angelus grabbed her shoulders forcfully, causing her to look up.  
  
"Not trying to avoid me are you Willow?" he laughed with a bit of sacrastic hurt in his voice.  
  
"No. Of course not." Willow said quickly.  
  
"Good." he said lazily. Angelus stepped back slightly from her. He watched her curiously to see if she would try to run away. It wouldn't do her any good but it would make for an interesting chase. When he saw she was making no effort to get away, he relaxed his grip on her shoulders.  
  
Why did I just go to the Bronze with Oz? Oh yea because Angelus would kill us both.  
  
"It's dark out here Willow. A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be walking around at night with no protection. It's not very safe." he told her.  
  
More safety tips from Angelus. Maybe he should write a book. I can see it now. '101 ways to stay alive on the Hellmouth.' Rule number one: Don't become best friends with the slayer she thought bitterly. She mentally kicked herself for thinking something like that. If it wasn't for Buffy I would be dead.  
  
"I should take you home. Wouldn't want you to get hurt. We both know who Buffy would come after if her little friend got hurt."  
  
"Oh um. Thank you for the offer really. But my house isn't to far from here and I have a stake so I think I'll be fine. Because there are some other people on the streets and ah, like I said not that far from my house." she rambeled. Angelus smiled and took her back pack from her. He opened it and reached inside, pulling out a wooden stake.  
  
"This stake?" he asked in a husky voice. She nodded sadly. He smiled and through it into the middle of the road.  
  
"Well. Now looks like you have no protection. And really, I insist." he said.  
  
"If you insist." she sighed.  
  
Angelus moved beside her and put his arm tightly around her around waist pulling her into him. He began to walk the short distance to her home. Willow followed reluctantly behind him. Staring as they passed the stake that lay in the road. Why is he doing this she thought. Why aren't I dead? Not that I mind not being dead. Nope. If he doesn't want to kill me who am I to argue. Angelus could feel her trembling in his tight hold on her. He heard her heartbeat quicken as he tightened his grip. The fear radiating off of her engulphed him. He took in a slow breath, savoring the smell of darkness and power that is so close to the surface. She darted her eyes across the street. Adorable he thought. She's trying to get away. But she didn't struggle or scream.  
  
"Willow?" said an annoyingly high-pitched voice from behind them. Willow struggeled against his grip to turn around. But Angelus glared at her and continued to walk towards her hom.  
  
"Um, hello! Like rude much?" asked the voice again as a blond girl in a light blue dress steppe in front of them.  
  
"Oh. Uh. Hi Harmony." Willow said. Angelus let out a small growl. This girl was disturbing his time with Willow. He didn't know why he was so upset about it. And he didn't care. He just wanted the annoying blond to leave.  
  
"Who's this? I thought you were still with Oz?" Harmony asked. Great. Now is the perfect time to run into the gossip queen. Willow thought it might be better to be killed by Angelus then try to get away with Harmony.  
  
"Harmony are you going somewhere with this because I really don't want to..."  
  
"Now now Willow be good. Answer the little twits question so we can be on our way." Angelus said angrily.  
  
"Twi! Fine. I'll see you later Willow. Or more hopefully and to the point, not." Harmony remarked as she pushed past them.  
  
Angelus laughed and began to continue thier walk.  
  
"She was nice." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Yea. The queen of the snobs ever since Cordelia left." And maybe your only hope of living to see another sunrise. Stupid Willow she told herself. Rule number two: When in a vampires deadly grasp, seak help from every possible person. Even if it is Harmony.  
  
"Oz huh? The wolf." he told her trying to act like the confrontation with the girl didn't affect him.  
  
"How'd you know he was a..."  
  
"I can sense these things Willow. I am a Master Vampire." he informed her.  
  
"Sense it?" She'd known that vampires had hightened sense but she didn't know that they could actually sense things.  
  
"I can feel it when somebody has darkness or power in them. Just like the wolf. And Buffy. And you."  
  
"Me?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"You do ask a lot of questions don't you?" he laguehd.  
  
"I do that. When I'm nervouse. Ask questions, a-and ramble and fidget and stutter."  
  
"I think it's cute. And yes, you do have power. You just haven't realized it yet. That's why I want to help you." he informed her.  
  
Help me? I don't want his help. I don't want power. I just want to go home. And watch Freinds with Buffy and Xander and not be killed by evil vampires.  
  
"What if, what if I don't want your help?" she asked nervously. Angelus stopped suddenly. Willow caught a glimpse of her front porch as Angelus whirled her around. Sliding his hand around her back, he pulled her effortlessly to him. He chuckeled slowly as he tilted her head up so she could meet his gaze.  
  
"I don't believe I said that was an option. Did I?" She shook her head no. He brushed a few strands of fiery hair away from her face.  
  
"Just remember that Willow. Oh and don't mention our visits to Buffy. It would really be such an inconvience." He smiled and gave her a wink before taking off down the sidewalk.  
  
Oh and God forbid you suffer an inconvience of any kind. Stupid vampire. Stupid Willow. Stupid Willow.  
  
"Rule number three: If your name is Willow Rosenberg, you have no chance what so ever of making it through high school."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aww poor Willow. I really do miss Angelus though. He had a sense of humor and everything. Remeber the crack he made about the Judge being broken? I thought it was funny anyway. And I don't see why Angel couldn't stick with leather even after he got his soul back. He looked soo good! 


	3. Your still here!

I still do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. And I doubt that I ever will. *Heavy sigh*  
  
I don't remember if I put all this stuff on the last one but I decided to do it on this chapter.  
  
Setting: Season 2. With Angelus. Ah...  
  
Paring: Willow/Angelus(eventually. Don't rush it. These things take time.)  
  
Feedback: Yes yes yes yes yes! Please I luv feedback and it just makes me soooo happy and it inspires me to write! Most of the time anyway. Well, I think I've rambled on long enough don't you? Time for the story.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angelus rolled over in his bed and groaned in boredom. He hated the day. There was nothing to do but wait. Wait for the night. Wait to see her. He smiled at the thought. Willow. He hadn't seen her in two days. He was still trying to figure out what Drusilla meant when she told him to stay away from the girl. Drusilla's warnings about the little witch did nothing but intrigue him. How could someone so small and innocent have such power. And such darkness. He wanted to see her. There was nothing to do at the warehouse anyway. Although he did have to admit watching Dru make Spike talk nicely to Miss Edith while drinking imaginary tea was fairly amusing. But when Angelus himself had been forced to join the tea party the whole scenario lost it's appeal.  
  
"What's wrong Daddy? Don't you want to play?" Drusilla asked. She had been sitting by his bedside all day begging him to play. But he wasn't interested.  
  
"Have you had another vision Dru?" he asked trying to ignore her cries for attention. She sighed and frowned down at the doll in her hands.  
  
"Daddy still doesn't want to play. Miss Edith misses you." she insisted. Angelus rolled his eyes. He didn't want to hear about Miss Edith. He wanted to hear about Willow.  
  
"The voices are whispering to me."   
  
"What do they say?"  
  
"Don't see her. Not again. Leave her alone. She will…"  
  
"What will she do?" Angelus threw his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up and walked to where Drusilla was sitting. He knelt down on one knee and tried to get her to look up at him.  
  
"She is stronger than you." Drusilla whispered. Angelus stood up.   
  
"No." he said simply and walked out of the bedroom.  
  
Willow is not stronger. She's just a little girl he thought. He smiled as he let out a sigh. Now he would have to go see her again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I've found it." Giles announced. Willow smiled and let out a heavy sigh of relief. Ha take that Angelus she though happily. It had been two days since she'd last seen him. They had all been searching desperately for some kind of spell. And Giles had finally found it. Images suddenly began to flood through her mind. Memories from the past two days that had seemed to last forever.   
  
The morning after Angelus had ever so kindly (yea right) walked her home and they had run into Harmony. Wondering if she would say anything. But she had just given Willow the usual eye rolling. She never thought she'd be so happy to only be insulted by Harmony. Waiting for Angelus to show up at her balcony doors was the worst kind of torture she could think of. But he hadn't come. Maybe he had forgotten about her she wondered hopefully. Maybe he would never come back. But now that Giles had finally found the uninvited spell, it wouldn't matter if he did.  
  
"Thank God. He was in my car you know. And I so do not want evil things riding in my car. So we do that first." Cordelia declared. Everyone in the room raised their eyebrows at her statement. But none the less, they would do Queen C's car. No matter how ridiculous the idea seemed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angelus bit his lip to keep from laughing. They were doing some dim-witted cheerleaders car. He watched as Willow did her best to hold back her own laughter. It was one of the funniest things he'd seen in centuries. He wondered if they even knew that the spell couldn't be used on cars. Well, he wasn't exactly sure if it could or not. He'd never seen anyone do it before. He chuckled softly to himself. A vampire uninvite spell for some foolish girls car. What would they think up next he wondered.   
  
Buffy tossed a nervous glance at the bushes next to where Cordelia had parked her car. She could feel something over there. A vampire she thought sadly. Maybe even Angelus. But why would he be watching she asked herself. She looked over at her best friend who was doing her best not to giggle as she began to chant. At least Willow will be safe. We'll do a protection spell at her home. And at least I'll know that she's safe. Buffy let out a sigh of reassurance at her own thoughts.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the spell on Cordelias car had been done, they had headed over to Buffy's house. Willow was relieved that she could do something like this for her friend. Buffy had always been the one making them feel protected. But now she was doing something to help her friend be safe. She could finally be proud that she was doing something to repay Buffy for all that times that she had saved her own life.   
  
Willow walked upstairs to her room. She didn't see the smiling vampire that stood patiently outside her balcony doors. He watched as she pulled out a spell book and some ingredients. She laid them all out neatly on her desk and picked up a small cross. Picking up a hammer and nail she walked over to the French doors and positioned the cross to where it could easily be covered up by the curtains. Just then, the white doors flew open. Making her jump back and drop the cross and hammer. Angelus walked in gracefully shutting the door behind him as he came in.  
  
"Hey Willow. Long time no see." he laughed as he jumped on her bed. He put his hands behind his head and spread his legs out on her comforter. Willow just watched him as he smirked up at her. She could feel her cheeks become red with anger. Her mouth was opened slightly in confusion as she tried to form words. When none came she simply shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Close your mouth dear. It doesn't make you look very attractive." he told her. Willow obediently did so and began to glare at him. When words did happen to come they simply spilled out of her mouth in a mad rush.  
  
"You. You you you. How could you? Is this even possible. I was just and then you were and then and you were…what? How? I…I…this isn't fair. Or right or or…I was just about to." she stuttered. She closed her mouth and took a deep breath. She grew even angrier when she saw Angelus's amusement in the whole situation.  
  
"Why are you here?" she screamed.  
  
"Your not mad are you? I'm so sorry did I interrupt something? Hum." he said jumping off her bed and heading over to her desk. He picked up a few ingredients and looked at them curiously.  
  
"You weren't doing a vampire uninvited spell by any chance were you precious?" Angelus asked her with a chuckle. She nodded slowly as he put the objects down. He walked leisurely over to her. Cocking his head to the side, he placed his right hand gently under her chin.   
  
"Why, who ever for?" he asked genuinely as he lifted her head up. She still refused to meet his gaze and instead gazed out onto the balcony.  
  
"Willow?" he said sternly jerking her head up a bit more. She gave in and looked up at him.  
  
Not as good of an idea as I thought it would've been she thought as she starred into his eyes.  
  
"A-a vampire." she told him nodding her head in confirmation. He laughed softly at her words.  
  
"I gathered that much precious. Which vampire?" he asked.  
  
"A-a. Um. A b-bad one. Yea. There's this um evil vampire who got invited into my house and I was trying to revoke his invitation. I'm not big on the idea of a homicidal vicious blood sucking demon having a special backstage pass to my bedroom." she said with confidence. After all, it's not like she was lying. He was a vicious blood sucking homicidal demon. And he did have a backstage pass to her room.  
  
"Oh. Maybe I know him." he said as he backed away from her and sat down at the end of her bed.  
  
"I-I don't think you would." she insisted.  
  
"Come now. I know everyone. Just tell me who's been bothering you." It was hard for him not to laugh. He had just walked in on her trying to uninvited  
  
him from her home. And now she was trying to convince him that it was another vampire. She must think I'm stupid or something he thought. But the situation was just to perfect.   
  
"Well he's ah. Old." she told him.  
  
"Old? We're all old my dear. Do you think you could be just a bit more specific."  
  
"I m-mean he's old as in like um old. He was old before he was turned. I'd say he's in his forty's maybe? And he's an err…albino. Yes. Albino. And he's not from around here. He's from uh…Poland."   
  
Poland? Oh yea that was a good one.   
  
"So. A homicidal forty year old Albino vampire from Poland. I think I know who you mean."  
  
"What?" There couldn't really be a, could there? He is just messing with me. He had to be. Unless there really is a Polish middle-aged albino vampire out there.   
  
"Yes. He and I are good friends in fact. We came over to the Americas together. Of course I had my soul then. But he did help me. I'm sure if I just ask him nicely he'll leave you alone. And then you won't have to worry about it." "Oh well uh thanks." You have got to be kidding me. He's joking right. He has to be joking.   
  
I can't believe it. She knows Roscoe. Hum. Maybe she really wasn't trying to uninvited me.  
  
"No problem. But, I will have to have something in return." he told her.  
  
"Like payment."  
  
"Exactly." he said.  
  
"O-okay. I g-gues that's fair. I mean as long as it's not a pint of my own blood or something I think I can handle it. What do you want?" "I don't know yet." he admitted. He tilted his head and laughed a bit.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked forgetting for a moment that he was a vampire.  
  
"Just thinking about an how shall I put it, event that I was witness to this evening. I found it quite humorous."   
  
"Quite?" she said skeptically.  
  
"All right. Very."  
  
"Ha! I knew I heard someone laughing in the bushes! You were watching when we did Cordelias car!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Yes well you caught me." he said throwing his hands up in surrender.  
  
"I knew I wasn't the only who thought it was funny." she said.  
  
"No. I guess you weren't precious." he laughed.   
  
Why does he keep saying that word? Precious.   
  
"It suits you."  
  
"Huh?" "That is what you were wondering wasn't it precious? Why I kept calling you that. Well I think it suits you. It describes innocence. Which you are." he told her.  
  
"Oh." she muttered softly. "Have you thought of what you want yet?"   
  
"No. I think I'll have to sleep on it. I'll be back tomorrow." he told her. He got up and walked to the balcony. He turned around and walked back to her desk.  
  
"Almost forgot." "W-what are you doing?"  
  
"I told you. I was going to talk to Roscoe. So you won't be needing all of this." He grabbed the spell book and tore out the page with the uninvited spell. He picked up the rest of the ingredients and stuck them in his pockets.   
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow precious." he assured her. He brushed a kiss over her forehead and once again jumped off over the balcony. Willow shook her head in amazement. He had just taken all of her ingredients. The spell. And now he would have an all access pass to her room. And she wasn't afraid. She was but, not as much as she knew she should be. Pulling down her covers she jumped into the bed. She starred up at the ceiling for a few minutes before turning off the light. Why wasn't she afraid of him? What was wrong with her. Wait a minute.  
  
"Roscoe?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end of chapter three. I finally wrote it and I is so proud of I's self. Please review. I have been looking up a lot of Willow/Angelus fics. (Research. Pure research I tell you.) And I've found such good stories. But hardly any of them are finished. So, as my imaginary closet monster named Microwave oven as my witness, I vow to finish this story! Unless of course I die. Or get paralyzed or something. Then you know there's really no choice. Okay. I'm gonna go work on another chapter. Bye! 


	4. Lessons started

Do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. Wish I did, but I do not. I would like to send a sincere thankies to all those who reviewed I's story. And a special big super dooper big thanks to the person who reviewed and gave I the idea for the next chapter (u know who u r.) Okay, now enough babble. ONWARD with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ha! I've got it I've got it! Yes. I'm a genius." Angelus yelled excitedly as he jumped out of the over stuffed arm chair he'd been sitting in for the past hour. He'd been thinking about what to do about Willow almost all night and most of the day. And he finally had it.  
  
He turned around with a giant grin on his face and realized that there had been some minions standing behind him. They were looking at him with raised eyebrows and had small smirks playing at the ends of their mouths.   
  
Angelus quickly regained his senses and replaced his grin with an angry scowl. "What?" he growled irritably.  
  
"Nothing master." said one of the younger, light haired minions. He was standing next to a large marble statue that Drusilla had insisted Spike buy on one of their many trips to Eastern Europe. Angelus noticed a small sword laying by the statue. Time for some fun he thought wickedly to himself.  
  
"Really? I could've swore I heard someone laughing. What? You don't think I'm a genius?" he asked as he began to stalk closer to the frightened boy. He picked up the sword and began to carelessly twirl it around in his right hand. The other minions had begun to quietly leave the room in hopes of escaping Angelus's punishment.  
  
"No. I mean yes. You are a genius Angelus." the boy replied. Angelus suddenly remembered the boys name. Drusilla had sired him a few weeks ago when she saw him at the park.  
  
"Billy isn't it? One of Dru's favorite little minions."  
  
"Um yes. Billy. I didn't mean to disturb you. Master." Billy added quickly. Angelus smiled as he tightened his grip around the small sword that he had stopped twirling. He held it up to Billy's neck. He tilted his head to the side, perhaps wondering whether or not to let him live. But the decision had already been made. With lenient grace, Angelus turned around swiftly, grazing the boys neck with the sharp edge of the sword. Then he dropped the sword and watched as Billy began to tremble.  
  
"No problem. Just be a bit more careful next time." he laughed. It was so much fun playing with the new minions. Never knew how long they would last with anyway. Especially with the slayer in town. The slayer. He hadn't done anything to torture her in a while. No matter. He would get to that. Eventually.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another day Willow thought harshly to herself. Another day that would most likely end in another confrontation with Angelus. She felt awful. She couldn't tell Buffy. Tonight he would be coming to collect his 'payment' for telling a vampire, that probably doesn't even exist to leave her alone. She smiled at the thought of a middle-aged vampire walking around the streets of Sunnydale. A middle-aged, Albino Polish vampire she reminded herself. But he was coming. And was expecting to be 'paid' in full. That probably wasn't good. And she was much to afraid to stop at the magic shop to get supplies for another un-invite spell.   
  
She didn't want to know what he would do to her if she even considered it. But she had this feeling, that even though he was an evil demon occupying her best friends ex-boyfriends body that he wasn't going to hurt her. He's a vampire! Of course he's going to hurt you said a concerned voice in the back of her mind. A small tapping at her balcony doors brought her out of her thoughts. She got up reluctantly and went to the door to open it. Already fully aware of who it would be. And not very happy to see him.   
  
"Good evening precious." Angelus said as he walked into her room. She began to glare at him as he plopped himself down on the end of her bed. She noted that that must be one of his favorite spots in her room. He ended up sitting there almost every night he came to her home. She looked over him and sighed. She studied his features. It was almost funny, with that huge smirk on his face and his hair slightly tasseled (he went easy on the hair gel today she thought) he looked kind of whoa whoa whoa. Let's not even go there. Bad Willow. Bad.   
  
Gathering up the small amount of courage the she had, Willow took a deep breath. "Have you decided what you want as your um, payment?" she asked. She wasn't really sure that she wanted to know. In fact she knew that she didn't want to know. Angelus sat up quickly, his trademark smirk was traded in for a devilish grin.  
  
"Sure have precious."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angelus began walking over to her slowly and cocked his head to the side. He ran his left hand slowly down her cheek stopping when he finally reached her neck. His other hand moved slowly from one side of her waist to the other. He pulled her closely to where their lips were barely touching. He heard her breath catch and smiled. He pressed his lips softly to hers.  
  
Hey hey! What's he doing! I really really really don't think that this is a proper way of payment. But she was in way to much shock to fight him or even attempt to push him away. He moved his lips slowly over hers, sliding his toung out and tracing her lower lip. He was much more gentle than she'd ever imagined. Not that she'd ever imagined kissing Angelus. Nope. No sure haven't. Angelus had taken advantage of the state of shock she was in to deepen the kiss.   
  
Willow's brain had conviently chosen this very moment to decide to shut down. All of her bodily functions were rendered helpless as he tightened his hold on her. By the time her brain was fully aware of what was happening and she was about to push him away he had broken the kiss.  
  
He looked down at the small girl who was still shaking in his hands. Her eyes were shut tightly and she wasn't trying to move away from. Moving his hand from her neck he brushed his fingers lightly over her eyes and cheek. He traced her jaw line in an attempt to wake her. "Wake up Willow. It's no fun if you keep your eye's closed."  
  
The smooth voice brought her out of her trance. She began to back away from him slowly. But apparently he was following her. Either that or her feet weren't actually moving. A scenario that had actually happened more times than she would really like. The small noise of her back hitting the wall made her all the more aware that yes, he was following her move. He could tell when realization of what had happened hit her. She turned the most adorable shade of red that he'd ever seen on a human. He laughed faintly when she began to shift her weight from side to side.  
  
"O-okay now I uh paid you. So time for you to go now. So, bye!" she said hopefully. He laughed again as he took a large step towards her. With lenient grace, he was in front of her. He leaned the weight of the lower portion of his body into her, keeping his face less than three inches away from hers. He lifted his hand to her neck and began to lazily trace the lines of her collarbone. "You think that was my payment?" he asked.  
  
She began to shake her head uncontrollably. He chuckled and slowly shook his head. "You mean it wasn't?" she asked bewilderedly. "Nope." he told her.   
  
Huh? What? He kissed, but I, no! This is not right.  
  
"Although I wouldn't mind if it were. In fact, I would gladly change our means of currency if you like. I won't need much persuasion." he laughed. Willow felt her face growing with anger. This is not funny she thought..  
  
"No. I'm sure that your means of um currency will be just fine." she assured him.   
  
"Oh well then. Another time. Come on." he told her. He turned from her and began to walk to the door that led out into the hallway.  
  
"Wait, come where?" she asked in a worried tone.  
  
"To the living room of course. I doubt we have adequate space for our lessons here." With that, he opened the door and began to head towards the stairs. He was already out of the room before Willow realized that he was gone.  
  
"Lessons! What lessons?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Willow finally got downstairs, Angelus was moving the living room furniture into one corner making a large space in the middle of the room. Okay again with the huh?  
  
"H-hey now mister. I hope your planning on moving that furniture back before my parents get home. Because I don't think that I can do it myself. And and I don't think that I could explain to my parents why all of our furniture is one corner of our living room. 'Cause I'm not really a good liar." she babbled.  
  
"Yea yea I'll move it back. Come 'ere." he ordered. He could've stood there and listened to her ramble on all day, she was so cute when she did so. But he had more important things on his mind at the moment. She moved reluctantly across the now empty living room and stood in front of him. She really wasn't all that curious about their 'lessons.' Not at all in fact.  
  
"What are um. What kind of lessons?" she asked.  
  
"Self-defense."  
  
Okay. This guy, vampire I mean is really starting to get on my nerves. Self-defense. "You want to teach *me* how to defend myself. I thought you wanted all of Buffy's friends dead?" Oh good job Willow. What a wonderful thing to say to Mr. Evil vampire. Stupid stupid stupid.  
  
"I only want *you* dead if I'm the one killing you. In which case you would come back anyway." She continued to look at him in a skeptical and confused manner. Well, this is going to require more of an explanation.  
  
"Willow, *you* *are* *mine*. And I will be none to happy if I wake up to find that my sweet little Willow had become vamp chow. I will not always be able to protect you and Buffy well, when she's slaying she kind of gets lost in her own little world. If I teach you at least some basics I will feel a lot better." Angelus informed her. It took only a moment for Willow to understand exactly what he had meant.  
  
"I'm, I'm not yours." she whispered. He laughed and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Oh yes you are precious. And you'll do as I tell you."  
  
Okay. Not good. But what the hell, why not learn how to defend myself. Just as long he doesn't kill me in the process. But I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT HIS.  
  
"Fine. Teach me." she muttered. He smiled and walked over to where he had moved the couch. He peeled off his leather coat and threw it carelessly on the back of the sofa. He began to unbutton his black silk shirt when he saw Willow watching him intently.  
  
"See something you like precious?" he joked. She glared at him and turned around quickly. She could hear his deep laughter as she did so. Stupid vampire she thought. Angelus disposed of his shirt throwing it on top of his coat. He walked behind Willow and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. "You will eventually have to turn around you know. If we want to get on with our lessons." he informed her.   
  
She turned around and tried to avoid his gaze. She soon realized that looking at his chest was not an option and let her gaze drift to a nearby wall. She could feel her cheeks grow red as he laughed. He hadn't looked in a mirror in over two centuries, but he'd been assured that he was quite handsome. He was pleased with the reaction he got from her.  
  
"What's first?" she managed to stammer. Desperate to find a distraction from his bare chest. Which was quite nice. No Willow bad thoughts. Bad bad bad. He chuckled softly. Wasn't this going to be interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review if u liked this chapter. Every review makes me feel all nice and warm and fuzzy inside. It has been brought to I's attention that there is more to the internet than fan fiction. Net. Who knew? So if you have been out-of-the-loop girl (or boy) u should check out www.nearheralways.com. Very good Willowcentric, and guest, fan fiction. Now I must go discuss what evil little Angelus will do next with my imaginary friend Fred. He gets really involved in these stories. Thnkies. TTFN. Tah tah for now. 


	5. Aftertaste

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. Do not own anything. But hey you guy's already knew that? So why do I keep putting this on. Cause I don't want to be sued that's why!  
  
~~~~  
  
Willow was panting as she dusted the last of the vampires. She and Buffy had been patrolling as usual when a large group of vampires had attacked them. Willow's mind had instantly gone into fight mode. She had been very helpful to Buffy dusting around three of the eight vamps who had come at them.  
  
Angelus's training really has come in handy she thought happily to herself. She'd been getting lessons from him every night for the past week and a half. The lessons he had insited on her having had been fairly effective. He taught her basic moves of how to dodge attacks and how to stake an oncoming vamp. Willow was brought out of her thoughts of Angelus and trainging by Buffy's concerned voice echoing throughout the cemetery.  
  
"Willow. Wills?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine."  
  
"Where'd you learn that." Buffy asked in excitment. It had been amazing. Willow had taken care of herself and helped her out when there was more undead then she could handle. It was great! "Have you been training with Giles?" she asked as she jumped onto a headstone.  
  
  
  
Oh can't tell her that. She'll talk to Giles and Giles will talk to her and they'll be talking which will not be of the good.  
  
"Um...a book!"  
  
"A book?" Buffy asked in surprise.  
  
"Um yea. A-a book. That I've been reading. I figured that you know with the high population of the undead and all I should try and learn to protect myself. It's not much. Just some basic fighting skills."  
  
"This is great Will! I mean, you learning to fight. You can help me train!"  
  
Willow smiled as Buffy's eyes widened as she realized the infite possiblities of things they could now do with Willow learning to fight.  
  
"Buffy calm down. Really it's not that big of a deal. I'm n-not even that good." she assured her.  
  
"Not yet." Willow saw Buffy began to form a plan in her mind.  
  
"What do you mean not yet?"  
  
"Your not training with Giles and I yet. But soon you will be! And then we can do all sorts of stuff. This is gonna be sooooo great!"  
  
"Your really really happy about this aren't you Buff?"  
  
"Of course I am. It's great news. I've been so worried about you all since Angelus came back and well..." she trailed off. Willow walked over to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. Buffy looked up and gave her a half-hearted smile.   
  
"I know." she said simply.  
  
The two girls got up and made thier way home. Willow listened as Buffy continued to ramble. When they finally reached the hackers house the slayer said goodbye to her friend and made her promise that they would talk to Giles first thing tomorrow. Willow agreed and went inside up to her room.  
  
~~~  
  
She pushed open the door and went to sit in her computer chair. She groaned. Tonight had been draining. Fighting vamps was not her idea of a fun-filled evening.  
  
"Tough day at the office sweetie?" asked a silky voice from behind her. She let out a small grunt. She knew who it was. And she was not up for lessons tonight. "Let's get rid of some of that tension shall we." Angelus put his hands on her shoulders and began to lightly massage them.  
  
"Humph." she mumbeled. He was giving her a massage. This was probably not good. But she wasn't doing anything about it. It felt good and she was so tired.  
  
Angelus smiled as he felt her mucels loosen beneath his hands. He was spending way to much time obsessing over this girl. But he didn't care. Drusilla had been begging him for days to leave the girl alone. She was trying to convince him that the 'little tree' had some kind of hold over him. Which she didn't. In no way did she have any hold over him at all.  
  
Yea. Right.  
  
"Feel better?" he purred into her ear. She lifted her head up and turned her chair around to face him.  
  
"No lessons tonight please? I'm tired." she said softly. He smiled down at her.  
  
"Okay precious." he said as he slowly stroked her hair. She got up slowly to walk to her bed. He shook his head. "Let me help you with that." He picked her up and carried her the short distance to her bed. He pulled back the covers and laid her down gently. He tucked her in and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Sleep well my dear. Your going to need your rest." he assured her with a leer. She scowled at him as best she could before drifting off to sleep. He took this as his que to leave. Instead, he stayed and watched her sleep for a while and then decided he was hungry. Jumping out of her balcony window he scanned the streets for something to eat.   
  
Puh. Nothing he thought in disguist. Noting that it would be sunrise in a few hours, he told himself that he had to go have some fun before having to be cooped up in that warehouse all day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angelus walked through the cemetery. God I'm bored he thought. He had skipped his Willow lessons tonight. She'd said she was tired and he didn't want to exhast her.   
  
*Growl*  
  
Why should he care so much about her? She was the slayers little friend. Her pet. Net gal and an all around do gooder. He knew from Soulboy's memories that if it weren't for her and the moron that the slayer would be as good as dead. So why was he protecting one little girl?   
  
*Sigh*  
  
Because Drusilla was right. She had some kind of hold over him. He didn't know what it was but he had decided early on in this little game that he would protect her. She was so innocent, and yet had such great power. He had decided that he wanted that power on his side. So he had to protect her. Yea that's it. It was in his own best interest to keep her safe. Not because he had feelings for the little hacker, but because he needed to win her over to his side. Yep. That's it.  
  
He nodded to himself in agreement. He was in denial he knew, but as long as he could keep it up he didn't really care. Angelus was brought out of his thought's of denial for the little red-headed witch when he heard a rustling of leaves behind him.  
  
Dinner time.  
  
He turned around and followed the faint smell of blood. Then he saw her. Yes! He thought happily. It was that annoying blonde that had disturbed him and his Willow….his Willow? Damn. He really needed to stop doing that. He shook his head and stepped out of the bushes. Across the street sat that vapid little girl who tormented his Willow…arrgh! Willow. The girl who tormented *Willow*. Now he could kill her. Hurray!   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
She had been sitting on that bench for about 15 minutes. Her boyfriend Tom was supposed to have picked her up 20 minutes ago. She decided to wait for him.   
  
"Nice night eh?"  
  
Harmony looked up to see a man coming out of the shadows. He was tall, and all dressed in black. Harmony recognized him instantly.  
  
"You're the guy that was walking with Willow the other night?" she said coldly.  
  
"Sure am. Mind if I take a seat?" he asked with a smirk as he sat down beside her.  
  
"I'm waiting for someone." she informed him snidely. He let out a deep chuckle.  
  
"I'm sure you are sweetie." he replied with a smirk.  
  
Why is this guy talking to me? Maybe he's tired of Willow she thought. Well, he was pretty cute. And Tom was pretty late. She turned to him with a nice smile and sighed.  
  
"So. Where's the great geek wonder?" "Who?" he asked in cofusment.  
  
"Willow. Duh." Harmony told him with a luagh. Geez. He doesn't even remember her. That's promising.  
  
Angelus suppressed a growl. How dare she insult hi…Willow like that. See he caught himself before he siad it. He did *not* have a problem.   
  
"She's at home asleep. I guess I tired her out already." he said with a chuckle. Harmony scowled. "So my dear, where's this someone your supposed to meet?"  
  
"He's late." "Gee is he really? I can't imagine why ever for." Angelus said.  
  
Missing the sarcasm in his voice Harmony replied, "High-school boys. Their just so immature."  
  
"Oh I don't know about that. High-schooler's seem pretty mature to me." he laughed.  
  
"Some more than others." she said with a wink.  
  
"Is that so?" he asked sitting up and letting a more serious settle onto his features.  
  
"Absolutely." "You know what," he said leaning in, "I think that you are absolutely right."  
  
She smiled and leaned in closer as well.  
  
"I think that my little Willow must be that most adult and mature one out of that entire vapid crowd." he said as he leaned back into his seat. Harmony grunted in disappointment.  
  
"Well your little Willow happens to be a freak." she snorted.  
  
"Do tell do tell. I so wish to be inlightened by your narrow-minded view on my precious."  
  
With lighting speed Angelus was off of the bench and had gathered the blond in his grasp. Tightining his grasp on the girl he slammed her into a nearby tree.  
  
"Or…I could drain you and leave your dead body for the slayer to find. Um yea. I think I'll go with the latter." he said with a smirk. He allowed his face to turn. He felt his fangs slide down. He was just about to sink into the felsh of her neck when an awful sound pierced through the still night air.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooo!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear God that girl screamed loud. He gave himself a headahce just thinking about it. She hadn't even tasted right. All that make up just left a bad aftertaste. The blood was a far cry from pure and innocent. It held malice, anger, hatered. It was almost like tasting the blood of a vampire. He almost laughed. If anyone was ever stupid enough to turn the little chit then he doubted she'd be any different from the way she was now. Willow would taste better.  
  
Okay. He had to do something to take his mind off of her. And he didn't really care what it was.   
  
"Rough day Grandaddy." Spike asked as he wheeled his way into Angelus' chamber.  
  
"The worst." he replied.  
  
"What'd Slutty do this time?"  
  
"I was just about to finish draining one of her little schoolmates. When out of nowhere she jumps out and pushes me out of the way. Took the girl to the hospital and everything. God it was awful. The girl wasn't even really worth it anyway. Blood tasted…gamey. Her screams were more annoying than anything. I barely had any fun." he pouted.  
  
"There there peaches. Don't get your bloody knickers in a twist. How'd it go with Red."  
  
Angelus starred at his grand-childe wickedly.   
  
"I mean err, the-girl-that-I-know-absolutely-nothing-about-who-you-are-not-obsessed-with-in-any-way-whatsoever."  
  
  
  
Angelus let out another growl. His day had begun so good too. He'd seen Willow, and was planning on killing one of her most hated enemies. But noooo. Slayer messed it all up and now he was stuck here all day. Could things possible get any worse?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Ring Rinnnnnnng)  
  
Willow opened her eyes slowly and sighed.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
She picked up the phone that sat on her side-table.  
  
"What?" she growled. Growling? She'd been spending way to much time training with Angelus.  
  
"Willow?"   
  
"Buffy? Oh my gosh what is it is everyone okay what happened?" a million questions flew out at once. Why else would Buffy be calling her at five o'clock in the morning.   
  
"Harmony." Harmony? Since when did she, or any other member of the Scooby gang consider Harmony a problem. She herself had always considered the girl as one of the many demons of the hell mouth.  
  
"What about her?" "She was attacked. By Angelus."  
  
~~~~  
  
Dum de dum de dum. Wow. For a pretty short chapter where not a lot actually happened that took a surprising amount of thought. But you see it takes a while for me to get a chapter going. There are so many voices in my head fighting for creative control in there. But hey, I have a plot now! Can you say it's about freakin time. 


	6. The Fear

Howdy y'all. Just one more chapter closer to the inevitable end of the story. Okay so please review. A happy dance and hurrays will ensue! Note: I really don't have a happy dance. It's actually just me saying 'reviews reviews la la la' whilst I twirl and jump around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow pushed horridly past the hospital doors.  
  
Oh god oh god oh god oh god…  
  
She was still in her night shirt. She had only stopped to throw on some baggy jeans, a coat and some sneakers. She had taken her parents car. Well, they had actually bought it for her but she never really used it. She saw her friends sitting in a waiting room. Tugging her jacket closer around her, she ran over to them.  
  
"Xander. Oh my God what, what happened?" Willow asked as she ran up to her best friend. He stood up slowly. After tossing a worried glance to Cordelia he placed a hand on his friends arm and led her to the other side of the waiting room. "Harmony was…" "Attacked by Angelus I know. Buffy told me on the phone. What? How? Where did you find her?" she managed to ask. "We were patrolling. Then we heard a scream and decided to check it out. Then we saw him. He had her gripped by the neck pushed up against a tree. He took a lot of blood Wills. But, they say she's gonna be alirght." "Oh…my gosh."  
  
Willow glanced over at the waiting area. She noticed Cordelia sitting on one of the couches. Oh Oz is here she thought. And he looks so worried. Well I mean, I think that's his worried look. It actually kind of reminds me of his regular look. Like how his serious voice and his sarcastic voice kind of sound the same and…  
  
"Buffy." she heard Xander say. "Will. You came." Buffy said as she came up to them. "Of, of course I came. I mean…how is she? What-what happened?"  
  
Willow tried to listen to what Buffy was saying but her mind kept wandering back to earlier that evening. Angelus had been in her room. She had told him that she was tired and he just left her alone. Let her drift blissfully into an ignorant sleep. And now her selfishness had almost cost another life.   
  
She shook her head. She couldn't blame herself. Not now. Buffy needed her to be strong. It was *not* her fault that Angelus attacked Harmony. I mean he probably would've done it anyway if we hadn't have ran into her that night.  
  
But it was her fault. Arrgh she thought. Moral deliberation later. Deal with threat of big bad now.  
  
"Hey. How's Cordelia?" Buffy asked. Willow turned to see that Oz had now joined their Scooby pow-wow.  
  
"She's well, really freaked. I mean her and Harmony were actually really close and the fact that Angelus attacked her…" "I know. But my question is why did her attacked her in the first place?" Buffy wondered aloud.  
  
"Well he is a homicidal maniac now Buff. He's not the guy you knew." "Yea. But when we saved her, he seemed more than just a little upset. Like he had another reason for killing her other than just to get to me."   
  
Willow cringed as a searing pain of guilt when through her. This really was her fault. Buffy's words did nothing but confirm that. Was this what it felt like for Angel? When he remembered all the deaths he had caused. No wonder he brooded so much.   
  
"Maybe he didn't know that she was our friend. Maybe he just saw her and thought 'hey I'm hungry!' Or you know. Whatever it is vampires think when they see something that they want to eat." she muttered slowly.  
  
"I don't think so. It was just to much of a coincidence. He'd never pass up a chance to hurt me." Buffy said.  
  
"Yea. I think I have to go with Buff on this one." "But why her. Why not one of…" she stopped not wanting to build anymore tension.  
  
Oh God. Now she was lying to them? She knew why Angelus attacked Harmony. He wasn't trying to hurt Buffy. He was trying to hurt her. A wave of anger replaced her guilt. Not anger with the dark vampire, but with herself. How could she have been so stupid? It was because of her that a girl was almost killed. Maybe if she had just stayed home that first night. Maybe, maybe…maybe she would be dead herself she thought bitterly.  
  
"Guy's. I know…" Wait. She couldn't tell them. Angelus had warned her not to tell any one. Last time she disobeyed him, he ended up meeting the girl he had just put into a coma.   
  
"Yea?" Oz asked seeing a look of panic on her face.  
  
"Nothing. Let's just go see if Harmony's okay."  
  
Xander agreed and went over to take Cordelias hand in his. He gave her a few words of comfort and led her over to where the group stood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dr. Green?" Cordelia asked.   
  
"Yes?" said a man as he turned away from the nurses. He was tall, wearing green scrubs and had black hair. Almost like Angelus. Desperate to get the vampire out of her head she blurted out, "How is she? Is she awake? Can we see her yet?" "She's fine. She did however lose a fair amount of blood. No she's not awake and she may not be for a while. Now you say this was all gang related?" he asked turning towards the blond.  
  
"What! Harmony would never…" Cordelia almost screamed. Xander squeezed her hand before she could finish the statement. "I mean yea. Gang related."  
  
Cordelia went to see her first. And took Xander and Buffy in with her as her moral support.  
  
"You okay?" "I'm fine Oz really." Willow said making her way back to waiting room. She sat down on the end of one of the couches. It wasn't all that comfortable but she wasn't to concerned about that. Her mind kept re-playing Angelus's visit. What could she have done? Could she have really *done* anything. She knew he fed. Knew he killed. But tried not to think about it. It helped keep her fear to a minimum. But now she was very afraid.  
  
"You don't look fine." Oz said as he took the seat across from her.  
  
"Resolve face Oz. I'm good."  
  
"You don't have to be afraid to talk to me Will."  
  
"It's just that. She didn't deserve…"  
  
"What?" "It should've been me." she mumbled. She hadn't even realized she'd said anything or that he had even heard her until he took her small hands in his own.  
  
"Willow. Don't blame yourself. There's nothing you could've done to stop it. It's not like you introduced them or anything."  
  
Unshed tears began to sting in her eyes. She knew that he didn't mean it. But she had introduced them. And then she had told Angelus how much she hated her. But no matter how much Harmony had tormented her she didn't deserve to die.  
  
"I have to go. It's late and my parent's will worry and..I've gotta go." She got up and quickly began to walk away.  
  
"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" he yelled. She merely turned and shrugged before running out of the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She found herself driving by Angelus' apartment. No she reminded herself. Angel's old apartment. She turned up the volume on the radio and tried to drown out her thoughts of guilt. Xander had let her borrow his Trust Company cd and now she was just losing herself in the music.  
  
*See that face from across the room and I can feel you're nothing show your fear its not hard to see intentions pale its blinding   
  
Stop stop from the place ive been no good for the shape im in im slow to the race you win you wanna take me out stop stop with your face off in my space and the wicked descend no taste for the place im in you need to stop stop   
  
I am all you need to know and im everywhere you go no one can save you now when it all comes around I am everything you see and im what you'll never be no one can save you now when it all comes around *  
  
She shuddered. Song hit's a little to close to home. She mentally scolded herself. No. There are people who can save me. I *am* not alone in this.  
  
But she was. She couldn't tell anyone. Or they would die. Just like countless other people had. Just like Harmony almost had tonight. She skipped to the next song and sighed. God she hated this. She hated Angelus.  
  
Didn't she?  
  
Of course she did! Why wouldn't she. Evil vampire who almost killed one of your…err…people you knew. The fact that he had been sometimes gentle or caring with her couldn't change that. Or that he could be charming and intelligent and he was kind of handsome. Wait? Where did those thoughts come from. Obviously from a very not good place in the back of my mind. She chalked it all up to savvier sleep deprivation and teenage hormones. Yep. That's it. She just needed to go home and get about 48 hours of sleep. She'd be fine.   
  
She groaned. The sun would be up soon. School. Then home. Then Angelus. No. School. Then home. Then sleep. Screw Angelus. She was going to get some well deserved rest. So there!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay. So school, home, Angelus, then sleep. Yea she could handle that. Only a little tiny training lesson though. Oh and homework. School, home, Angelus, homework, sleep. But can't really forget about shower. And she did need to tidy up her room.   
  
"Stop it!" she whispered quietly to herself.  
  
"You okay Wills? You been kind of, edgy all morning." Xander asked his best friend as he took a seat next to her at the lunch table.   
  
"Just trying to plan my evening. Got lot's to do." she replied.  
  
"Whatever it is you should cancel. You're training with me and Giles tonight." "What!"  
  
Buffy, Xander, Oz and some other students looked at her strangely. She began to blush furiously. "I mean um, what?"  
  
"Look, after last nights attack on Harmony, well. He could be coming for any of us. So I talked about it with Giles and we decided that you all might want to take a few self defense lessons. No more books. It's time for some action."   
  
"Books?" Oz asked.  
  
"Yep. Our little Willow's been reading up on how to fight the big bad. She dusted three vamps the other night!"  
  
"Go Willster." Xander replied. Willow feeling more than slightly uncomfortable tried to change the subject.  
  
"Where's Cordelia?" she asked softly. "Visiting Harmony in the hospital. We were all gonna stop there after school. Wanna come with?"  
  
"I don't know." "Don't worry. She'll be alright. Dr. Green said she might be awake in a few days."   
  
"Yea. Then we can ask Harm about Angelus." Xander added.  
  
Eep! No. That would not be good. Harmony would tell them that she saw her and Angelus walking down the street looking very couple-y like and then…  
  
"No!"  
  
"No what?" Xander asked.  
  
"Will you okay?" Buffy added. "You seem, tense." Oz said with more than a note of concern in his voice. "No I'm not tense. It's just that I can't train tonight. I have way to much homework to catch up on."  
  
"Oookay. Will's there are more important things in this life than homework. Like staying alive." Buffy informed her.  
  
"And chocolate." Xander said.  
  
"Of course." Oz agreed.   
  
"Yea I know but…" "You really should try and sort out your priorities." Giles said as he came up to the gang. They all blinked and starred at him for a moment. "What?" he asked as he grabbed a chair and sat next to them. "G-man, have you been watching Harry Potter again?" Xander asked. "No." he replied defensively. "And do stop calling me that."  
  
"Yes you have!" Xander yelled back.  
  
"I most certainly have not. That movie is a mockery of all that is witchcraft and true wizardry." "Your jealous of Professor Dumble-Door aren't you?" Oz said flatly.  
  
"Yes."   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Giles please tell Willow that she *needs* to train with us. To hone her skills." "I do think it would be in her best interest-" "Told 'ya so!" "but," he continued, "your studies are important. And Angelus's main target is you Buffy. It's really up to Willow."  
  
All eyes turned upon the shy hacker who was sitting in her chair. She looked up at them sadly. She was so wracked with guilt and she was just about to tell them all another lie.  
  
"Homework. But, I will train with you guys. Promise. Tomorrow maybe." With a sad, half-hearted smile Willow got up and left the cafeteria.  
  
"That was strange." Buffy commented.  
  
"Well Willow always has been committed to her studies-" "No she's just been kind of wiggy ever since Harm got attacked." Xander interrupted.  
  
"I think she thinks it's her fault somehow. Like there's something she could've done." Oz said remembering the red heads statement at the hospital.  
  
"Oh dear." Giles said.  
  
"You think there's something she's not telling us?" Xander asked.  
  
"It is quite possible. Angelus is a master of trickery and mind games." Giles told him.  
  
"Wills is smarter than that. If he had done something to her, she would've said something. Wouldn't she?" Buffy asked as a look of horror crossed her face.  
  
"I suppose. Maybe you all should try talking to her. Just in case." Giles suggested. "Can do G-m…er Giles."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angelus awoke with a heavy sigh. He looked around his room sleepily and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he sparred a glance to the side of his bed. But there was no one there.  
  
"Only a dream." he whispered. Another dream he thought. Another dream about his…Willow. He got up with a growl. He walked into the middle of the factory and saw Drusilla sitting on the cement floor with her dolls all around her.  
  
"Daddy's awake. Is he here to play with princess." "No." he said walking around her. She sighed and looked up at him with innocent eyes.  
  
"Daddy's found a new Princess. A new Precious. Hasn't he?" "Yes I have Drusilla my dear. Can you tell me about Precious?"  
  
She laughed softly and held her doll up to her ear.  
  
"Miss Edith says, you hurt her." "What? I did no such…" he stopped. Why should he care if he hurt some little girl. But no matter how much he tried to hide it, he did care for her. "Such guilt. Her soul is screaming. She's afraid. But not afraid. Confused and alone. Daddy wants to protect his little tree."  
  
Angelus stormed away. He had never meant to hurt her. But what was she afraid of? Der he thought calmly. He had attacked that girl. She was afraid for her friends but not for herself. Okay he got that. Alone because she couldn't tell anyone, and confused about her feelings. And she felt guilty because she thought it was her fault that girl got hurt and why hadn't he thought of any of this before he almost drained her in the last friggin chapter! He walked into his room and slammed the door.  
  
Drusilla sat, rocking back gently back and fourth.  
  
"Daddy is here to say. The stars say it's so," with a sad smile she added, "To protect his precious."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey. So the song I put in here is called Figure 8, by Trust Company (an amazing band which I do not own.) But the chapter is called The Fear. Which also happens to be a song by Trust Company. Does that make any sense? Oh and if you would like to hear any of the songs which I highly, highly, recommend go to www.trustcompanyband.com. Ain't I full of good suggestions! 


	7. A dream is a wish the heart makes

Okay. Like for those of you baka's who haven't already figured it out, THIS IS A WILLOW AND ANGELUS FIC. Meaning, yea thier gonna get together. Okay? Okay. Sorry it took so long but my tiny little mind has not been fucntioning correctly. And homework is evil. Now on with the chapter.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked softly.  
  
"You know what I want." he said in such a dark tone it made her shiver. She was standing in one of the many hallways of the mansion. He was somewhere behind her. She wasn't exactly sure where.  
  
"Why me?" she said desperatly.  
  
"I don't know." he told her truthfully.  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
"You know why."  
  
Willow turned around to come face to face with the dark vampire. He looked at her with no expression on his face. He slowly stepped out of the shawdows to show himself completly. The shy hacker took in a shallow breath.   
  
"Promise that you'll never hurt me Angelus."  
  
"I will never hurt you. Come here." he said softly crooking a finger at her. Against her better judgement, her feet began to move towards him. When she was close enough he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I will never hurt you my Precious. Do you trust me?" She looked up into his eyes and could see straight into his soul. She knew that this was not Angle, but as close as they were ever going to get again. She lifted her head so that he could kiss her.  
  
"I trust you my angle." she told him. He took her hand in his and led her to his bedroom. Willow nearly gasped as she walked into the room. A cherry wood four poster bed was in the middle of the large room. Few other things were in but a dresser and a small table. The sheets were a deep satin green. She smiled. Satin sheets. Yea Angelus was definetly a stylish vampire, but he dared cross the sterotypical boundries of black or red. She let him lead her to the side of the be. Her knees leaned against the side of the bed as Angelus dipped his head in to steal another kiss. When she looked into his eyes she knew what he wanted. Tilting her head to the side, she obeyed his silent command for better access to her neck. She knew that he would not kill her. He liked her the way she was. His Precious. She shuddered as ivroy fangs pierced the soft skin of her neck. Slowly he drank the innocent blood of the young girl.   
  
He pulled back and kissed her again while still in game face.   
  
"I love you. Mine." he said pressing his lips to her forehead.  
  
"Yours." He smiled and began to pull her into the bed. "Mine?" she asked unsurely as he layed her down. With another slow kiss he answered.  
  
"Yours."  
  
Buffy shot up in her bed in horror. The blonde slayer looked around the room desperatly.  
  
"Willow." she panted. Oh God. She looked at the alarm clock. 3:07. Great. This was the third night in the row that she had had the dream. Of Willow and Angelus. She needed to talk to Giles. Hopefully this wasn't another one of those Prophetic Slayer dreams.~  
  
"Angle." Drusilla whimpered quietly. She was sitting in one of the many dark corners of the factory. She had had the dream again. The one of her Daddy and the little tree. She had been hiding from Spike so she would not have to tell him of her dream. She had begged Daddy to stay. To not play with his little fire ever again. But he had not listened to a word she said. He was to far gone. He was falling for her. She sighed heavily. And the little witch was falling for her dark angle. Soon the two will be joined she thought. She decided that she and her Spikey must leave Sunnydale. Daddy belonged to the firey tree now. They would be happy together. She smiled. "They will always be happy."~  
  
What the hell is wrong with you Willow asked herself. She couldn't sleep...again. Dreams and visions of Angelus clouded her mind. More precisely visions of Angelus and *her.* Could she have feelings for him?  
  
No she decided shaking her head. She couldn't. He was a demon. And evil murdering demon who had almost killed one of her friends. Enemies. Someone she knew. She was terrified of him! But not for herself. She was afriad of what he could do to others. Somehow during the few months or so that he had been back, the power had shifted. From vampire to human. Slowly she was taking control of him. He could see it. But he didn't fight it. Even she could see it. Her mind wandered back to the night after he had almost killed Harmony.  
  
"Angelus." she hissed through clenched teether as he walked into her room. A cunning evil smirk on his face as he walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.  
  
"Evenin' Precious."   
  
Willow could feel the anger and fear welling up inside of her. She tried to look away from him. But what could she do? Nothing.   
  
"You-you almost killed H-Harmony." she had stuttered quietly. He reached up and began to play with a lose strand of red hair.  
  
"I know. Sorry about that." he said casually. She jerked away from his touch to glare at him. For the first time he saw defience in her eyes.  
  
"Your not sorry." she spat dryle.  
  
"Actually my Willow," he paused, "I am sorry. Well not for almost killing her but for trying to drain her. She tased very...icky. Should've just broken her neck."  
  
She stared at him in complete amazment. He's sorry that he drained her because she tasted icky. He just said icky? He was definetly spending to much time with her.   
  
"That's not what I meant." she retorted angrily.  
  
"I'm well aware of what you *meant* little girl. But I'm just giving you my honest answer."  
  
"Well I don't want your honest answer *old man.*" she snapped. He looked at her with amusment and chuckled.  
  
"Okay my little one, what do you want?" he asked her in a low tone. She gulped back a breath and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I want you to leave me alone." she nearly whimpered. He looked at her for a while. As if turly thinking about the possibility.  
  
"How about, no."  
  
"I don't want lessons tonight." the hacker said. He shrugged.  
  
"Well I'm sure that with your imaination and my experience we could find something to pass the time." he chuckeled.  
  
"I have homework!"  
  
"You don't have any books." he informed her casually. She looked around the room.   
  
"I-I have to get some sleep-"  
  
"It's only ten o'clock."  
  
"because I'm training with Buffy and Giles tomorrow."  
  
"Your what?" the vampire shrieked. Willow looked up at him and took a shallow breath.   
  
"I'm training with them tomorrow. I-I promised Buffy that I would." Willow replied softly. He looked at her.   
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Yes. I mean no. I mean...you know what I mean." Angelus told her in confusion.  
  
"Why not?" she asked him.  
  
"Because-" He thought for a moment. "Your training with me."  
  
"But I promised her and she might get suspicous and if she does she'll figure it out and then she'll find you and stake you!"  
  
Angelus looked at her in somewhat of a shock. For a moment he thought about why it should bother him so much whether or not she trains with Buffy. Then something dawned on him. She watched him think. She saw confusion. And the finally realization. A discovery she had just made herself.   
  
She took a low breath.  
  
"I'm going to train with them tomorrow." she said looking strait in front of her. He starred at the redhaired hacker sitting in front of him. A sly grin slowly growing over his features. He reached out and touched her cheek gengirly.  
  
"All right precious. If you insist. But, you owe me."  
  
As he got up to leave, Willow began to look around in a panic. She didn't want him to leave. Not just now. But not ever. That's why she kept this secert. That's why she was so afriad of Buffy seeing him kill Harmony. She might hurt him.   
  
"We don't have to skip lessons." she whispered. Angelus turned to look at her. Slowly he walked back over to where Willow sat. He cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her head up. He bent down and kissed her softly. And unlike the last kiss they had shared, she was most definetly kissing him back.  
  
"I think we do."   
  
With that said Angelus left the room of the teenage hacker. She had trained with Giles and Buffy. When she got home he had left her roses. Twelve blood red roses were lieing on her bed. She still had them. In a crystal vase near her bed. She was completely confused. Just a few nights ago she had been so afraid of him. And now, she...she didn't know what she felt for him. But she knew that she should not be feeling it.~  
  
She had control over him. Something he didn't like. He didn't like being controlled by another person. Especially a friend of the slayers. Of course it was better than it being the actually *slayer.*  
  
He sighed. Soulboy had the right idea about the love thing. Granted he was a little whipping boy and he picked the wrong girl but the basics of loving someone and being loved were still the same thing. And slowly he was falling in love with his Willow. He could say that now. His hacker. Beacause she was his. And he was hers. And damnit if he didn't want to stake himself for not listening to Dru when he told her not to go near the little tree. But he was determined to beat it. Not the love thing. He was already to far gone. But he was not going to be her lap dog. Although the idea of actually being in her lap didn't bother him to much.  
  
He shook his head. No no no. Can't think those thoughts. Think happy killing thoughts. Yea. That's it. Killing the slayer. Staking Spike. That stupid moron Willow used to lust after. Staking Spike. Oh wait said that one.  
  
"Peaches." Spike whinned as he rolled into his grandsires room. "Your brooding."  
  
"Am not." Angelus argued.  
  
"Are too!" the blonde vampire retorted. "Your upset about your little obsession with Red."  
  
"I have no connection with the girl. If anything it's to hurt the Slayer."  
  
"Yea. Right. And I'm the king of fricking England. Besides, if you wanted to hurt the Slayer, don't you think it would be so much more helpful if she actually *knew* you were shagging her little friend."  
  
"We're not shagging."  
  
"Why the bloody hell not?"  
  
"Because-oh just go away Spike. Your annoying." the dark vampire growled. Then he thought for a moment. Why weren't they shagging. He was after all falling in love with her. And that's what people do. That's what Soulboy and Slutty had done. He grimaced at the thought. Oh yea and look how great that turned out.   
  
"I know. But you love me." he said slyly. Angelus rolled his eyes at his grandchilde.  
  
"Yes yes I love you ever so much now go away." he growled even angrier than the first time. Spike sighed and left his grandsire to brood.  
  
"I'm not brooding." Angelus whinned. And then went back to brooding.~  
  
"Grr!" Willow yelled. She was falling for Angelus. And he for her. This was not good. She didn't want to love him. Or even like him. He was evil. She pondered this for a moment.  
  
But...  
  
If he truly did belong to her, could she use her influence to change that? Maybe, just maybe she could. She couldn't bring Angle back to Buffy. But maybe she could bring back a little of him to her. Back to the world. Angelus had shown her that he wasn't always a monster. If she truly could help him, make him better she would do it. She would save him. And if she had to be with Angelus or even sleep with him to do so, so be it.  
  
Oh yea Rosenburg real convincing.~  
  
So that's that. Yah. The next chapter will be coming sooner than this one I promise. Tell me what you think and review this story! I love reviews. Thier just so neat and make you feel like writing. By the way, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who asked for another chapter and liked the last one. You guy's freakin rock and are like the bestest people on this planet. Thanks. Ooo and hey if you review this chapter then the next one shall be dedicated to you! Unless I forget. But then the next one will be! Unless I forget about that too... 


	8. Um things

Don't own anything, sadly. Please no flames cuz it's a waste of time. Not that I've got any I don't think. Well der de der I got reviews yea!!!!!!!!! Happiness all around. Okay. Now, go read the story.~~~  
  
"Giles! Giles!" Buffy cried as she rushed into the library. The watcher poked his head out of his office to see the distraught slayer standing in the middle of the library.  
  
"Buffy?" he questioned worriedly. As he approached the blonde, he could see dark circles under her eyes and could tell by her heavy breathing that she had been running. He glanced at the clock. "Buffy, are you all right? It's one o'clock. What are you doing here at school?"  
  
"No Giles, everything is definitely totally not alright," she told him breathlessly.  
  
"What is it? What's the matter?"  
  
"It's Angelus-"  
  
"Angelus? Oh dear God did you run into him?"  
  
"No no. Nothing like that. It's just..." Buffy hesitated and looked off past him. Giles let out a soft sigh. Placing a comforting hand on his slayer's shoulder he calmly said, "Buffy, I can't even begin to imagine how difficult this all must be for you. But, if something has happened, I need to know. For all our sakes. Now tell me what's wrong?" Buffy looked up at the middle-aged man with tears glazing her hazel eyes.   
  
"Oh Giles. How could I let this happen to her?" Buffy's head fell on his shoulders and she began to sob hysterically. Unsure of what to do or what she meant, Giles patted her shoulder and soothed her as she continued to cry to him.~~  
  
"Do you really have to leave Dru?"  
  
"Daddy," Drusilla said sadly, "we must go."  
  
"Come on Peaches. Don't be such a sissy! You'll make it without us. Red 'll take good care of you," Spike said to his grand-sire with a smirk. Angelus let out a sigh and continued to stroke his childes dark hair. Drusilla had decided that it would be for the best if she and her childe left their 'daddy' in peace, to be with his fire tree. Angelus was reluctant to the idea but knew she was probably right. He couldn't expect his Princess and his blonde childe to stay with him. They would not be helping the slayer anytime soon. So he had agreed to let them go. Drusilla looked up from her place on Angelus's lap to look at him. She gave him a soft smile and said, "Don't worry about us. My Spike will take good care of me. You and little tree will be alright. And no need to fret about the nasty slayer."  
  
"Why is that Princess? Will I be ridding us all of her soon?" Angelus asked knowing that this was probably not what the vampiress had meant. She shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry," she repeated softly. Reluctantly she detatached herself from her sire and walked to over to the impatiently waiting blonde.  
  
"Well Peaches if you miss us to much, look me up," he said sarcastically. "I'll miss you you bloody wanker." he finally replied softly. With one last smirk and an exchange of glances between them all, the children of Angelus left the mansion and headed out of Sunnydale.   
  
Angelus jumped off of his chair and began his pacing.  
  
The dark vampire sighed. Their really gone he thought. Oh well.  
  
"What shall I do now?" he asked himself while stroking his chin as if in actual thought. "I know!" he yelled raising a hand up in the air. "I'll go see Willow." With a devilish grin Angelus disappeared and took off towards the house of his favorite redhead.~~  
  
"G-man. It's," yawn "twelve-thirty. Why do we," yawn "have to be here so early?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yes. I need my beauty sleep!" Cordelia cried then turned to glare at Xander before he could even begin to comment.   
  
"Buffy, has...something to tell us. Which I believe may be quite important," the watcher told them all quietly.  
  
"Which would be?" the cheerleader asked impatiently.  
  
"It's about Angelus," she stated calmly. "And..."  
  
"And what?" Xander asked trying to sound sympathetic since she had mentioned her former love. By the hurt look in the blondes eyes, he hadn't done a very good job. "I'm sorry Buff. I didn't mean for it to-"  
  
"Willow," she said simply.   
  
"What?" Oz asked from the end of the table, his head perking up slightly at the mention of the hacker's name.  
  
"I've been having dreams. I think they may be the prophetic kind. About Angelus and Willow."  
  
"What?! Oh my God. No way! What kind of dreams? What the hell was that crazy freak doing to our Willow?!" Xander screamed.  
  
"Not he. They."  
  
"They? Wait, two crazy freaks are doing something to our Willow?! Was it that Spike guy? I'll kill 'em both!"  
  
"No Xander," Buffy breathed. "What Angelus *and* Willow were doing. They, as in together. And they were doing um...well...things."  
  
"Things? What sort's of things?" Xander asked not catching on to his friends tone of voice. He thought for a moment. "Ohhhhhhh," he said after a few moments. "Ewwwwwww."  
  
"Your telling me," the slayer replied. "Oh Oz, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay," the ware wolf replied in his usual calm voice. "After all it's only a dream right. Right?"  
  
"I don't know." she answered truthfully shaking her head.  
  
"Well, I think the best thing to do would be to call Willow." Giles announced. The teens all nodded in agreement.~~  
  
Angelus walked into the small room with a giant grin on his face.  
  
"Oh my pretty little hacker," he said in a sing-song voice. "where are you? Where are 'ya Precious?"  
  
"Angelus? What are you doing here?" Willow asked as she walked into the room. Her hair was slightly damp and she was dressed in some blue flannel pajamas.   
  
"It was lonely at the mansion. I just thought that I might stop by here. You know to talk."  
  
"You don't, you don't do talk Angelus." she told him with a stutter. He smiled and took a step towards her.  
  
"I don't? So tell me, *Willow*, what do I do?" he asked her with a smirk. Willow swallowed hard and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"You want to know what you do Angelus? You kill people. You murder them for your own sick twisted pleasure. Your a murder and your insane and your everything that's wrong in the entire world and I should really be putting a stake through your unbeating heart right now," she hissed at him. Angelus stood there, shocked for a moment, then finally asked, "Well then why don't you?"  
  
"Why don't I what?" she asked. The vampire smiled and plopped down on her bed.  
  
"Stake me."  
  
Willow stood at the edge of her bed chewing nervously on her bottom lip.  
  
"Where are Drusilla and Spike?" she asked softly. He sat up a bit and peeked his head up at her.  
  
"Left for Brazil a few hours ago. Answer the question."  
  
"Brazil? Why did you go with them?"  
  
"Well now darling I might just miss you to much. Stop avoiding me. Answer."  
  
"I'm not avoiding," she told him, "just making conversation. Are those new pants?"  
  
Angelus jumped of the bed and grabbed her lightly by the upper arms.  
  
"Nope. Answer me Precious. Why don't you stake me? You've had plenty of opportunities."  
  
"Because, because your Buffy's boyfriend!"  
  
"No I'm not and we both know that. Her boyfriend is dead and gone forever."  
  
"There has to be some part of Angle left in you." she said softly looking away.  
  
"Willow," he growled, "none of that soul-having slayer-loving innocent-saving puppy-helping little whimp is still in me. He is gone. Now I am only going to ask you this one more time, why haven't you killed me? You haven't even searched for a way to give me back my soul. Answer me!" She looked up at him, tears in her lovely emerald eyes.   
  
"Because I-I...I'm falling for you Angelus." she answered. "I know that I shouldn't be. I shouldn't trust you or feel safe with you but I do. It's my friends that I'm frightened for. I know what you could do to them but sometimes that doesn't even matter to me. I just...I couldn't let them take you away from me." Tears began to flow as he pulled her closer to him. She buried her face into his jacket and let out her sobs.  
  
"Shh Precious. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you answer. Look, I promise that, for as long as I can, I won't hurt them. I don't want to hurt you love. They will be safe as long as you are with me. I can promise you that." Willow choked back a sob.  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled and he returned it with equally warmth. He pulled her up to him and kissed her softly.  
  
"We shouldn't-"  
  
"Don't," he told her softly. "I'll only take it as far as you want to go. You can stop this anytime you want."  
  
She nodded and let him carry her to the bed. Both of them were getting swept away by their own feeling's when mid-make out, the phone rang.  
  
"Let it ring." he told her while placing soft kisses on her neck.  
  
"No I-I have to get it." she told him reaching out for the phone on her nightstand.  
  
"No you don't." he said softly. He reached over and gave her one last kiss before she managed to break away and pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello." she answered breathlessly as she stood up. Angelus stood up as well and walked behind her, sliding his hands around her waist. He dropped his head and began to kiss the curve of her neck while listening to her phone conversation as well.  
  
"Willow?" Giles nervous voice asked from the other side of the phone."  
  
"Yes." she answered. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"No I'm afraid not. Buffy has been having, well dreams. Maybe prophetic ones that evolve Angelus."  
  
"Oh." she answered trying to ignore the persistent vampire.  
  
"And yourself."  
  
"Oh." she said, confusion coating her voice.  
  
"Yes. I know it's very late but we are all at the library. Do you think you could be dressed and come meet us?" Willow hesitated before answering.  
  
"Of course. My parent's aren't home. They'll never know I wasn't here. I'll be there soon."  
  
"Would you like Buffy or I to come pick you up?"  
  
"No!" she nearly shouted. She heard Angelus chuckle and hit him on the shoulder. "That won't be unessacary. I'll be fine. I've got a stake." she assured him. Giles reluctantly agreed with her and she hung up the phone. Willow turned to glare and Angelus.  
  
"That was not nice."  
  
"Your not going."  
  
"And why not?" she asked heading to her dresser.  
  
"Because I said so," he whispered into her ear as he grabbed her from behind. Willow let out an uneasy breath.  
  
"A-angelus, you need to let me go. I have to go meet them. They might um...get suspicious." He chuckled softly into her ear.  
  
"I don't think so." he said whirling her around to face him.  
  
"Angelus please." she pleaded softly. "I need to go."  
  
He let out a heavy sigh. "Fine fine. I guess we can always catch up with this another time."  
  
"This?"  
  
"Yea you know. Things." he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. She gulped.  
  
"Oh. Right," she said letting out a nervous laugh. "Things." With one final kiss, Angelus left her to get dressed and meet her friends at the library.~~  
  
"Hey guy's. I'm here." Willow announced as she walked into the quite library.  
  
"Wills." Xander said happily as he rushed up to hug her.   
  
"Willow," Oz said calmly. He could smell the scent of Angelus all over her, but did not say anything. Maybe she would tell them if she had seen him tonight.  
  
"Oh God I was so worried," the slayer exclaimed throwing her arms around the redhead. "I'm fine. Really," the hacker insisted.  
  
"Yes well, that may not be the case." Giles told them. "Buffy." he said. "Wills, look. I've been having dreams. Freaky ones about you and Angle. Well, you and Angelus. I've been having them ever since he came back. At first I thought…well it might be nothing. But, Willow, I think you may be in real danger here." "D-danger? In these dreams, he's hurting me?" she squeaked. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Not exactly. I don't know. I always wake up before the end." "Can you explain it to us?" Giles asked. Buffy nodded and walked over to the table.  
  
"It Willow. She's walking alone in the mansion. Then Angelus will call to her. Then they walk down the hallway to this giant bedroom. There's this big room with only a giant bed in the middle. Then, Angelus proclaims his love for you, and you for him. And then…well…there are, things." "Sex." Cordelia interrupted. They all stared wide eyed at the girl and Willow's face flushed a bright red. "What? It's obvious that that's what these 'things' are. Geez."  
  
"Well it's not for sure but…okay, yea it probably is. Listen Willow, I'm not accusing you of anything, but if he has been coming to you, in dreams or otherwise you must tell us." "You said I was in danger. How do you know if I'm in danger if you don't even know the end of the dream?" Willow asked almost angrily.   
  
"What do you expect me to do? Just sleep away while the two of you do God knows what just so I can see if you get hurt in the end! Willow he's a vampire. The evil non-soul-having kind. Of course he's going to hurt you! Probably kill or turn you. Willow, he drinks your blood!" "He what?!" Xander hissed.  
  
"He bites her. Every time. But she lets him. There's no struggle." "Has he ever hurt me? Killed me or anything?" "Well no-" "So why are you so worried?" "Because I don't want my best friend getting hurt!" "He won't hurt me! I know he won't." "How do you know? What have you asked him this? Spoken with him personally about his polices on biting humans?"  
  
Willow looked away and bit the bottom of her lip. Buffy stared at her friend in horror.  
  
"Oh God. You have haven't you?" "What? Buffy no." "Are you doing to deny it? Has he been coming to you. Willow answer me. Tell me!" "No! He hasn't. We haven't. I've never…the only time I've seen him was when we destroyed the judge. And that night at school. I promise, never after that."  
  
Oz was curious as to why the hacker was lying to them. He knew that she had seen him. He could smell it all over her. But why wasn't she telling them the truth. Maybe he truly wasn't hurting her.  
  
"I'm sorry Willow. I didn't mean to-" Buffy began. "No. Never mind it doesn't matter anyway. Look, Buffy, no I have not been proclaiming my love for any of the soulless undead lately. Listen it's late. I'm really tired. I'm going home. I'll see you all tomorrow."  
  
Without another word Willow turned and walked out of the school.  
  
"Giles. I didn't mean it the way it sounded." "I know Buffy. But you must give her time. She's probably scared to death right now."  
  
Buffy nodded and sighed.  
  
Willow walked out of the school confused. She had just lied to them all. Again. She had seen Angelus. And she had proclaimed her love to him and everything. She was just very confused. She decided that maybe she should go see Angelus at the mansion. With Spike and Drusilla gone, she wasn't as afraid to go there now. Tomorrow night she told herself. She would find Angelus and talk to him. And someday she would tell them all about her relationship with the vampire. She just prayed that they would understand.~~  
  
Okay the end. Not of the story silly, of the chapter! Honestly people. Anyways, I must go write more of the chapter. Let's see there's eight, nine, and ten. Yes I think the will be all. I'm almost finsihed! Then I can starte my Will/Angle fic. Yes I know it is a total betrayl from A(us) but I can not help it! Oh yea and this chapter is dedicated to everyone who has ever reviewed any of my stories ever. And once yout think about it, that's not a lot of people. Hm..oh well. Told 'ya I'd remember! 


	9. I'm not whipped Really!

Gosh. Thank u for all the reviews. I re-read them today because I love seeing what nice people have to say about me. I realize I kept spelling Angel wrong. He he. Woops. Thankies for the reviews and I hope u like the next chapters. On with the fic!~~  
  
Buffy looked up at her watch. How am I supposed to just stand around while I know the my best friend may be being stalked by some insane maniac. The worried blonde let out a heavy sigh. Ever since their sort-of fight at the library, Willow had been avoiding them all. She was always making up excuses not to patrol or to not go to the Bronze. And Buffy was worried sick not to mention confused over her friends cold and distant behavior. Out of all the things that Willow told her, there was still this nagging voice in the bag of her mind that told her that Angelus was after her. And that maybe...Angelus was with her.  
  
No.  
  
Willow would tell me if some psycho was making midnight visits on her balcony. Satisfied with knowing that her friend was trustworthy Buffy hopped off of the headstone and went off in search of her next slay.~  
  
"You know, Buffy would want me to tell her if some psycho was making midnight visits on my balcony," Willow told Angelus as he entered her room.   
  
"I'm not a psycho," he defended with a sly grin. "So there's nothing to worry about."  
  
Willow giggled softly and moved to allow Angelus entrance into her room. They had been making their affair a nightly thing. Mostly involving Angelus coming to Willow's room and them making out for a while. Not that Angelus never tried anything.  
  
"So tell me Precious, did you have a good day?"  
  
"Not really. I mean avoiding Buffy and the others-"  
  
Angelus silenced her by pulling the redhead closer and giving her a soft kiss.  
  
"You don't have to avoid them forever you know," he told her.  
  
"I know," she agreed. "But I just don't think their ready. Buffy is still completely convinced that your evil."  
  
"True. Oh well. Let's not worry about the slayer right now."  
  
"Is that all you ever think about?" Willow giggled as Angelus pulled her onto the bed.  
  
"Yea. Pretty much," he answered.  
  
Willow laughed again and then raised her head up to kiss him.   
  
"Your awful," she told him.  
  
"I know. But you still love me."~~  
  
"Xander? What's wrong?" Cordelia groaned as she pulled back from the boy.  
  
"It's just, I mean. Ever since Buffy brought up that thing about Angelus, Will's has been avoiding us."  
  
"Can you blame her?"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"What it *means* is Willow is upset that you guy's would ever accuse her of something like that. I mean, come on. It's *Willow.* She's not stupid enough to put herself in that kind of danger. And she would never do that to Buffy."  
  
"Yea but Buffy said that-"  
  
"Xander," Cordelia interrupted. "We're here. *Alone.* In my house. On a Thursday night. *Alone.* Now will you shut up already? Willow's fine!"  
  
The boy nodded and smiled. "Your right Cordy. I have absolutely nothing to worry about."  
  
"I think we have something to worry about."  
  
"What do you mean Giles?" Buffy asked her watcher.  
  
"The dreams you've been having about Angelus and Willow, how long have you been having them?"  
  
"A week or so now."  
  
"Buffy," Giles said softly. "I need to know how long you've been having the dreams."  
  
Buffy sighed. She knew that she was going to have to tell him eventually, she just didn't know it would have to be so soon.  
  
"Ever since I met him."  
  
"Angelus?" the watcher questioned.  
  
"No," the blonde told him shaking his head. "Angel."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Giles, I could never have told them. I mean come on, what was I supposed to do? Just go up to him and say 'Hey honey. How's it going? Look there's a demon. Oh and by the way, you don't happen to have a split evil personality who's been having an affair with Willow by any chance?"  
  
"No," he told her seeing his slayers distress.   
  
"Why do you need to know? Will it help with something?"  
  
"Buffy, I may have found something, but not much. And I don't think your going to like my explanation."  
  
"Giles, she's my best friend."  
  
The watcher nodded his head. "I think your right."  
  
"What?!!"  
  
"I think the dreams you have been having are well, right on the money as you would say."  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this," the blonde said as she stood up and began to walk away from the table. Giles remained seated and let out a sigh.  
  
"Ever since you've brought it up Willow has been avoiding us all, and she has not made contact with that young man,"  
  
"Oz," Buffy interrupted in shock.  
  
"Oz, since your party. I think that...Willow may be having some sort of an affair with Angelus."  
  
"Giles no! She would never do that to us! She's not stupid enough to..."  
  
"I don't think he'd hurt her. Willow would not be with him if she was in some kind of danger. Or, if it put any of her friends in danger," he said adding the last bit softly.   
  
"I can't believe this. Giles, this is Angelus. One of the most evil vampires and history. You can't honestly believe that he would change just because he was with Willow?"  
  
"Not just with her. I think, he may actually be in love with her." "Love," she said softly.  
  
Could Angelus love she asked herself. Angel had loved her she knew. And she had loved him. But this was Angelus. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"No," she said.  
  
"Buffy I don't think you understand," Giles began.  
  
"I understand. Angelus *will* *not* hurt Willow. I'll kill him before he ever lays a hand on her."  
  
With that, Buffy stormed out of the library. She was going to find Angelus. And kill him once and for all. ~~~  
  
Angelus sighed as Willow pulled away from him.  
  
"I have to breath remember?" she giggled.   
  
"Oh yea. That," he said.   
  
"Angelus, are you still," she began.  
  
"Am I still what?" "Going to kill Buffy?"  
  
Angelus was slightly shocked. He had not really thought of that. Why wouldn't I still kill her? She is my enemy. I hate her for everything she did to me when I was…Angel. She's awful. Of course I'll still kill her. And I am going to tell Willow that.  
  
He turned to look the redhead in the eyes. He could do this. Just say it. Tell her Willow, I hate that damned slayer. I am going to bath in her blood. She will die by my hand.  
  
"No." Poof.  
  
"Your not?" Yes I am. I will. I am going to kill the slayer! "I can't." Damn it damn it damn it.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"She's your friend. Precious, I don't want to hurt you. I won't ever hurt you." I *am* not a lap dog. Uh-uh no way. I'll kill the slayer.  
  
"Really?" she asked him. Angelus could see the slight glazing of her eyes and groaned inwardly. He cradled her cheek in one of his large hands. "Really."  
  
Oh…hell. That's just great. Tell her I won't kill the stupid slayer. I am too. I will. Really! I am to gonna kill that stupid slayer. I am. Shut up all of you just shut the hell up. I am not whipped. I'm my own man. Demon. Vampire. Didn't I tell you all to shut up?  
  
"But what about Harmony?" Willow asked him.   
  
"I thought I would be helping. If I killed her, for you." "Oh Angelus," the hacker squealed throwing her arms around his neck. "That is the sweetest most twisted and evil and nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."  
  
She kissed him softly. Oh look, now she things I'm sweet. Well…I am getting smoochies. Smoochies? Damn!  
  
"Don't say that," he told her softly when she finally pulled back.  
  
"Say what?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not nice or sweet little one. I *am* evil." "You said you would never hurt me," she reminded.  
  
"Damnit Willow I know what I said. I just, I…I'm still evil. And the slayer should still be afraid. Very afraid."  
  
Willow looked at him. She fought a giggle. Here was Angelus, one of the most ruthless vampires and history trying to convince her that he was still evil. She couldn't help it. She laughed at him.  
  
"Why are you giggling?" he asked her. "I'm sorry Angelus," she said in between her laughter. "It's just you…you look so cute!"  
  
What the hell?! Did she just call *me* cute? Oh I do not think so.  
  
"I am not cute!" he argued.  
  
"I'm sorry. I meant…you looked so very evil and intimidating. I just couldn't help but err…laugh?" "Liar. I'm not a poof." "I never called you a poof. What's a poof?" "Nothing. Just forget it." Angelus began to move off the bed before Willow's hands gripped his shirt.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked softly.  
  
"Home. After all, us cute people can't be out to late. The big bad might get us."  
  
Willow could not believe this. She had hurt his feelings! She felt bad, and a bit proud too.  
  
"You are the big bad," she told him.  
  
"Your just saying that," he sad.  
  
"Nu-uh. I know that at any moment you could go all psycho and kill everyone I know and love. And mean to. You are pure evil Angelus. I will never forget that." "You mean that?" "Of course!" she said. "You are a very very bad man Angelus. I am shaking with fear as we speak," she giggled. He groaned.   
  
"God, you know, if I didn't love you so much I would be torturing you right now for something like that."  
  
The hacker nearly froze. Did he just say..he couldn't have. Did he?  
  
"You…l-love me?"  
  
The dark vampire stopped his pouting and looked at her. Did I say that out loud he asked himself. By the look on her face, he had. Oh f***!!!!!!  
  
"Yes, precious, I do love you." Oh no did I say that out loud too? Double f***!!!  
  
Oh my God! I can't believe he just said that to me. He loves me? Oh dear. Well I, I love him to. Don't I? I think I do. What am I supposed to say.  
  
"Say something precious," he said getting nervous by the silence.  
  
"I uh I ah…um…I think you should go," she sputtered. What? No I didn't mean that! Stay stay please don't go.  
  
"You want me to leave?" he asked no emotion in his voice.  
  
"I," no no no! "Yes."   
  
"I tell you I love you and you want me to leave?" he growled.  
  
"No, yes. Yes. I'm not sure…"  
  
She was cut off by the sound of Angelus growling. "Fine. If that's what you want. I'm gone."   
  
Damn Willow thought to herself.~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angelus was fuming. I told her I loved her.  
  
Damn.  
  
She told me to leave.  
  
Damn.  
  
He growled. This was *not* the way he had planned for his night to go. Go see Willow. Make out. Grab a bite to eat. Excuse me, make that a *willingly* bite to eat. He really was a poof. She hadn't even asked him about his feeding habits and he had already changed them. And now he was going around saying that he wouldn't' hurt the slayer and proclaiming his love for her. Way to go Angelus!  
  
He could just imagine what Spike would say.  
  
"You what? Are you serious? You bloody wanker! You've not even given the chit a good and proper shag and you're already telling her you love her! Not to mention the fact that it's Red. Sodding bestest pal of the freaking slayer. You moron!"  
  
It would pretty much run along the lines of that. He was angry. And hungry. He had to go find someone to much on before he headed back to the mansion.~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow shivered slightly in the cold and pulled her sweater tighter. Not a real good idea to be walking around Sunnydale at night she thought. But she had to. She had to go find Angelus. He had told her that he loved her, and she loved him, but instead of telling him that she had asked him to go. And now she had to find him and tell him that she hadn't meant it and that she was sorry. And she only knew one place to go.  
  
The mansion.  
  
That's where he'll be Buffy thought to herself. She would go there and kill him. No questions asked. If Willow wasn't with the vampire now, then she would never be. Buffy was the slayer. And she wasn't going to let Angelus take her friend away from her. No way.   
  
When she finally reached the mansion, she was having second thoughts. No you can do this she told herself. You have to do this.   
  
She walked into the mansion and heard some talking in the living room. Angelus. He must be here. But with who? She walked farther into the mansion and was about to call out his name when she saw them. There were about seven or eight vampires. Masters, she guessed since they had their human faces on. She could barely move. Uh-oh she thought to herself. Before she could turn to hide, one of them saw her.  
  
"Well well boys," said one of the vampires. "Look. Angelus has brought us delivery!"  
  
As all the vampire began to advance on her, she let out a scream.~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy and Angelus heard the scream at the same time. They had both been walking towards the mansion, neither one seeing Willow walk inside. Buffy stopped. She knew who that was. She just couldn't quite place a finger on it. Angelus instantly recognized the sound.  
  
Willow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oooo that sounds ominous doesn't it? Well it better because a lot of hard work into this thing making it sound like that. I hope you all liked this chapter. I am ever so pleased to announce that the next chapter will definitely be my last one. A few changes in the plot were altered. Not that you knew it since you didn't know what was going on in this twisted little mind in the first place but anyways. Okay so I am hoping to get forty reviews by the time this story is finished. So please review and I will be very thankful! You guy's are awesome! 


	10. Okay so maybe I am whipped

Wowie. Last chapter. Congratulations, you made it! Yipeeee!!! I would like to thank all of you nice people who have been reviewing. Especially those of you who have been through many chapters. You guy's rock. Man, I hope you guy's read my other stories. Er.....I mean....thanks! Yea okay. Anyways, onward to the fic!!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Willow.  
  
Both Angelus and Buffy bolted towards the entrance of the mansion. The vampire reached the threshold first and ran inside with lighting speed. Frantically he began to look around for the witch. His eyes fell upon a group of about three vampires gathered over someone.  
  
"Get. Away. From. Her." he growled angrily. The vampires looked up as they saw Angelus coming towards them. One of the masters, stood and greeted the older vampire warmly.  
  
"Ah, Angelus," he greeted. "We were wondering when you would come. And look what we found wandering around the mansion. It's delivery! Fan-"  
  
The vampires speech was cut off as a hard fist slammed into his face. Angelus, already in game face, grabbed his neck and snapped it like a twig. The others watched in horror as one of the most powerful masters on the Hell mouth faded to dust.   
  
The slayer nearly fainted with confusion at the sight. She was definitely going crazy. She had just seen Angelus, her most hated enemy, kill a vampire with his bare hands. By the looks of him, he was a master too. Buffy decided to not waste time thinking. Quickly she ran into the living room and pulled out a stake.  
  
"Is this a private party," she began as she easily dusted one of the younger vamps, "Or can I come too?" Angelus was to enraged to even notice that there was another person in the room. The other members of the dead, who were less willing to fight, tried to sneak out of the room. The dark vampire ran towards them, lunging for anyone who was unfortunate enough to be in his way. The slayer continued to fight and within minutes all of the vampires had been killed. Most of them by a very angry Angelus.   
  
As soon as the last pile of dust was settled, Angelus ran towards the body of his witch. She was leaning against one of the mansions stone walls, trying her best to stand up.  
  
"Willow," he said his features softening back to human as he saw her. He went to her and put his hands around her waist, helping her to stand. The young redhead tried her best to stand, but Angelus only smiled and pulled her against him for support. Before anything else could be said by anyone, the vampire pulled Willow into a nearly crushing embrace. Which, surprising the slayer more than anything, was equally returned by her friend.   
  
The vampire could feel the young girl trembling in his embrace and was reluctant to pull away even a little bit. But as he did so, he could see blood trickling down her neck. An angry growl filled empty rooms of the mansion as Angelus saw puncture marks wounding her pale skin.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing!" he screamed at her. Both Buffy and Willow were surprised by the concern and fear that coated his voice. "You could have been killed! What were you doing here anyway! Did you even have a stake? Don't you know it's dangerous? They could have killed you Willow! You should never have come here!"  
  
The young hacker looked up at the yelling vampire with tears glazing her eyes. Angelus immediately regretted the harsh tone he had used with her. "I...I c-came to see you," she choked out. Angelus gazed upon her as she began to sob. Placing a light hand on the back of her head he pulled her closer to him and she cried into his chest. He stroked her hair, trying to clam her as he thought about what she had said.   
  
"You came to see me?" he whispered still holding her protectively.  
  
"Y-yea. I c-couldn't leave thins the way they w-w-were. I th-though that you were a-angry with me and I..."  
  
"No precious. I wasn't angry with you," he told her softly, mentally cursing himself for making her worry.  
  
Buffy watched in amazement as the vampire held her best friend protectively. He seemed to be soothing her, comforting her until she was ready to speak to him. What is going on here she asked herself. But, the slayer was almost to stunned to move. So she stood there in the corner, listening to the couple as Willow continued to sob.  
  
"Your, your not?" the redhead asked as she pulled back to looked at him. Dark eye bore into glistening emerald ones, with only fondness filling them. "Never precious," he told her placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Is that why you came here? To see if I was angry?" the vampire asked with a soft smile. The witch returned his small grin and shook her heed.  
  
"N-not exactly. I uh...well...did you mean it?"  
  
"Mean what sweet ling?" he asked cocking his head to the side.   
  
"That you loved me?"  
  
The slayer nearly fell over as she heard the words. Love her? Whoa whoa hold on just a minute! Ignoring her better instincts to go over there and kill the vampire, Buffy found herself listening intently on what he was going to say.  
  
"Of course," he answered without hesitation. Smiling, the redhead pulled him closer to her in a hug.  
  
"Angelus," she said softly placing a kiss on his lips. "I love you too."  
  
He smiled at her. Not a smirk or a mischievous devil grin she had grown to know, but a genuine smile. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her. Angelus began to carry his red head out of the mansion. When he was at the door, he stopped momentarily.  
  
"Well slayer?" he asked turning around glancing into the shadows where he knew the blonde had been watching them. "Are you coming or not? I mean, I can't really fight off any vampires while I'm holding precious here now can I?"  
  
Buffy's mouth nearly dropped to the ground as she stepped out into the light. She saw a tired, yet happy Willow snuggling closer into Angelus and a smirking vampire.  
  
"Come on," he smirked as he turned around and began heading towards the hacker's home. Unable to form actual sentences or thoughts, the slayer quickly followed behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The walk to Willow's was filled with a comfortable silence for the redhead and the vampire, and a period of mind boggling questions for the slayer. She had decided to let Angelus take her home, then she would drill him and/or stake him later.  
  
"Could you get the door?" Angelus asked casually. Buffy nodded and opened the door to Willow's house. Angelus carried her in with ease and the slayer followed them into the living room.  
  
"I'm taking her upstairs," the vampire said. The blondes eyes widened. Angelus laughed softly so he would not wake the sleeping hacker. "To sleep," he told her laughing again. Angelus walked steadily up the stairs to the witches room.  
  
Buffy walked over to the phone which hung on the wall. Picking it up, she dialed the only person she could think of.  
  
"Giles? It's Buffy. No I'm fine. Listen I need you now. I'm at Willow's."  
  
"What are you doing?" Willow giggled as she saw Angelus taking off her shoes and socks.  
  
"Getting you comfortable for bed." Seeing the red head's blush he chuckled. "So you can sleep. Jeez, does everyone think that I'm just going to take advantage of a nearly unconscious Willow?" he asked himself. "Like you wouldn't," she laughed again. The vampire frowned at her, then joined her in her laughter.   
  
"Good night precious," he said placing a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I love you Angelus," she told him. He put his hand on her head and stroked her check.  
  
"I love you too. Now get some rest. I have a feeling we'll both need it."  
  
"Okay. Oh and Angelus," she called as he walked to her door. "Try not to kill any of my friends. Or, be dusted by any of them either." He smiled and nodded before heading back downstairs.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!" Buffy screamed as he came down the steps.   
  
"Shh!" he told her irritably. "She's sleeping," he explained.  
  
"Since when do you care? What was all that about? Why was she at the mansion?"  
  
"Calm down," he told her rolling his eyes. "One question at a time please. I'm tired."  
  
"What was Willow doing at your mansion?"  
  
"You were there. You heard her. She came to talk."  
  
"About what?!"  
  
"We had a fight earlier," Angelus explained moving to sit in one of the large chairs. "She came to apologize."  
  
"In the middle of the night?"  
  
"Yes well...you know Willow. Gets one idea in that pretty little head of hers and you just can't get her to change her mind. I think she gets that stubbornness from you," he muttered.   
  
"Give me one good reason I should stake you right now!"  
  
"Actually," Angelus said smirking as he propped his feet onto the coffee table. "I can give you a few. One, you'll get dust all over the Rosenberg's new chairs. Two, it would hurt Willow. And three, you couldn't do it anyway."  
  
"What do you mean? I'm over you. I can kill you."  
  
"Sure you could. Listen, I've been around for two-hundred and forty plus years."  
  
"You think you would kill me?" Buffy asked. Angelus sighed.  
  
"I could kill you, if I wanted. But I can't."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"You know why. It would hurt her. She'd stake me herself if she found out that I killed you. And I am *not* about to lose her because I gave in to killing some annoying slayer," he explained.  
  
"And you care whether or not you hurt her?" the slayer asked him moving closer.   
  
"Of course I care," he said softly. "I love her. Damn soul," he muttered.  
  
"S-soul? You don't' have a...."  
  
"Yea I *know* that. But, having one for so long. It let me be able to feel again. Happiness, sadness, fear, love. Everything. And if I had never had one then well I wouldn't be here. You'd be dead, Willow's be dead, and I would be happily painting the town red," he said almost wishfully looking up the stairs. "But I did have a soul. It should have been the worst thing that ever happened to me. But, I'm with her now. And I do love her. I won't let anything, least of all me, ever hurt her."  
  
Buffy could not believe what she had just heard. He admitted that he loved Willow. And she believed him. It was not just some plot to get to the slayer through her friend, he honestly cared for the young red head. She realized that she should be upset about this, but she was actually feeling happy for her friend. She couldn't understand it. The sound of someone knocking furiously at the door brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Watcher's here," Angelus said casually settling back into the chair. Buffy glared at him before crossing the room to let Giles inside.  
  
"Buffy I cam as quickly as I could," the British man said hastily as he walked inside. He quickly noticed a smirking Angelus sitting the living room. "Angelus?"  
  
"Hi'ya Rupert. Say, is that a new suit?" the vampire smirked. The older man stared at him in disbelief.   
  
"I demand to know what is going on right now!"  
  
"Shh," both Angelus and Buffy scolded. He looked confused at both of them.   
  
"Willow's sleeping," replied the slayer.   
  
"Ah I see. Buffy what is going on?"  
  
The blonde slayer took a deep breath. Gee, this is going to be fun she thought sarcastically to herself. How was she going to explain this to Giles.  
  
"You were right," she told him softly.  
  
"What? I was right?" Now Giles knew something was going on. His slayer had just told him that he had been right about something.   
  
"Yea," she said almost laughing as she remembered his earlier words. "You were right when you said that I was right. So all in all I guess I'm right." Angelus was deeply confused. He had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yup. Angelus and Wills. The Hell mouth's most happy human and vampire couple," Buffy said.   
  
"I see. Angelus and Willow are..." he said letting his sentence trail off. "Why is he here?" Giles asked gesturing to the vampire.  
  
"Why is everyone talking about me like I'm not in the room?" he asked.  
  
"Willow was attacked," Buffy explained.  
  
"She was?! Oh dear lord where is she is she all right?"  
  
"Relax Rupert old boy," Angelus said standing up from his chair. "She's fine. She's upstairs trying to sleep so could you keep it down?" he asked irritably.   
  
"What happened?" the librarian asked ignoring the vampire. Buffy glanced at Angelus, giving him a look telling him that he was to explain.  
  
"She was at the mansion. She came, to see me. We had fought earlier and she was coming to apologize. I wasn't there. But by the time I did get there, some vampires were attacking her. Buffy and I killed them, and then we brought Willow home. At which time the slayer felt that it was imperative to bring *you* here and bring even more chaos into my night." The slayer glared stakes at the dark vampire.  
  
"Your dreams were right then," Giles concluded.  
  
"Dreams?"  
  
"Yes. Prophetic ones of you....and Willow."  
  
"She knew about this?" Angelus asked. Buffy nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" the vampire seemed to ask no one in particular.  
  
"I didn't want you to be angry," came a small voice from the stairs. They all turned to see Willow limping down her staircase with a small smile. "Hi Giles," she said warmly. Angelus rushed up the stairs and allowed the hacker to lean on him for support.  
  
The watcher looked at Buffy, then back at the couple. His slayer had been right. The demon known as Angelus was indeed in love with the hacker.  
  
"Oh as usual, dear."  
  
"You should be resting," Angelus told the redhead. Buffy and Giles seemed to pick up on how the vampire softened and became much more calm when Willow was around.  
  
"I hear shouting," she said. The vampire helped the young witch to the couch while glaring at the watcher.   
  
"You were bitten," the British man observed.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen may I present Sherlock Holmes."  
  
"Be nice," Willow said playfully hitting the vampire on the shoulder.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized to the redhead.  
  
"How long?" Buffy asked quietly. "Please Will, just how long?"  
  
"I don't know," she answered honestly. "Ever since...that night at school."  
  
"So you guy's were....when he attacked Harmony?"  
  
"I said I was sorry about that," Angelus defended.   
  
"Buffy," pleaded the hacker. "Don't be angry please. I didn't want you to find out like this. And I'm sorry..."  
  
"Wills. I can't say that I'm not hurt or angry, because I am."  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you. Please don't hate me..."  
  
"Willow," Buffy said with glistening eyes. She rushed over to her friends side and took her hand in his. "I could never ever ever hate you. You are my best friend."  
  
"Here we go," Angelus sighed rolling his eyes.  
  
"It may take me a while to accept it, but he does love you. Doesn't he?"  
  
"Yea. I think we already establish that bit?" Angelus was hit again in the stomach. "Ow," he said in a monotone voice and glared at the slayer.  
  
"And I love you. I want you to be happy."  
  
"I want you to be happy. I love you too Buffy."  
  
The men in the room groaned slightly as the two hugged. Women the vampire thought shaking his head.  
  
"X-xander's gonna kill me," Willow whispered.  
  
"Xander won't lay a finger on you," Angelus growled.  
  
"He's more likely to stake Angelus," Giles pointed out. Willow turned to the vampire with pleading eyes.  
  
"I can handle him without killing him. If I really have to."  
  
"You really have to."  
  
"Speaking of Xander," Buffy said. "And Cordelia, and Mrs. Calendar. How are we going to tell them?"  
  
"I'll do it," the redhead said. "I have to."  
  
"I'll be with you precious. Every step of the way."  
  
Willow smiled at him. This was strange. She had just admitted to her best friend that she was in love with her demon ex, and she couldn't be happier. Giles also seemed to accept it. Willow hoped that Xander would too. As long as Angelus wasn't killing anyone, everyone would be able to accept it.  
  
~A few months later.~  
  
"Willow," Angelus said pulling away slightly from the redhead beneath him.  
  
"Yea?" "I love you." "I love you too silly." "Would you have stayed with me? If you know, they had all tried to stake me?" "Xander *did* try to stake you." "Yea but would you have?" "Of course I would have. Now shut up and kiss me."  
  
Angelus smiled and pressed his lips to Willows. She had moved into the mansion a few weeks before and they were, ahem, breaking in the new bed. After the few months they had been together, everyone, well except for Xander, was almost able to fully accept their relationship. They all new, again except for Xander, that Angelus was definitely not evil. He didn't kill humans either. He only fed off the willing ones. Everyone was, including Xander this time, happy for once. Of course, they did have to save the world every now and then but they did live on a Hell mouth.   
  
"Oh guess who's coming to dinner tomorrow," Angelus said as he pulled back to let his redhead breath. "Who?" "Dru and Spike." "Eel!!" "It's okay baby," he told her. "They won't eat you. Promise."  
  
"But what about Buffy?" "She doesn't have to know. They'll just slip in and slip out. No killing or maiming or torturing. Hopefully." Willow giggled.  
  
"You are a very bad influence you know." "Yea. I know."  
  
~~~~~  
  
And everybody lives happily ever after. Even Xander.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Did you like it? I hope you liked it. It was fluffy! You know, I was thinking. A thing I do from time to time. If people like this…I might even write like a sequel thingie. Not like. Like one chapter just saying stuff. But I don't know. Thank you again for being so awesome. You rock!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S.  
  
Angel.  
  
There.  
  
I did it.  
  
Ha! 


End file.
